


Be My Baby

by Edinburghgrl



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Dark Deaton, Dark Derek, Diapers, Enforced paraphilic infantilism, Forced ABDL, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incontinence, M/M, Manipulated isolation, Mental Instability, Mental/Physical and Emotional abuse, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-con Drug Use, Punishment, Slow Build, bed wetting, domestic abuse, this can in no way be classed as an AB relationship as Stiles is being forced into it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edinburghgrl/pseuds/Edinburghgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was finally an adult. He'd graduated high school, enrolled in college and moved out of his father's house. He'd even managed to catch the interest of his alpha, Derek Hale, whom he'd been in love with for as long as he could remember.<br/>But then things took and unexpected turn and he found himself in a situation he never would have imagined and having to rely on Derek more than ever. Can he learn to adapt to his new role in life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was finally going to college. He honestly didn't think he'd survive long enough to go, what with all the murder and mayhem that happened in Beacon Hills the last few years but he did and now he was. He was only going to community college, uninterested in going any further but it was something. His friends were all leaving town, travelling across America to study at some of the best schools in the country. Stiles was staying home with his dad. Not that he cared, he preferred the quiet life after the last few years of turmoil and now that Derek had straightened himself out and become the alpha they need and the territory had stabilised, well Stiles could finally relax and enjoy life. 

Yup, things were finally looking up for the Hale pack. Derek had re-bought and rebuilt his family home, a modest five bedroom main house with several smaller two and three bedroom houses surrounding the clearing. He even had his own auto shop in town. Scott and Isaac were at UCLA and Lydia was at Harvard. Danny had gone to New York and Cora, well she was still in South America but she was playing with the idea of moving back. His dad had finally asked Melissa on a date and their relationship was moving along faster than any of them anticipated. Which was why Stiles was moving in with Derek. 

It had been a hard choice for the teen, leaving the family home and his dad. He'd lived there all his life and for the last nine it had just been him and his old man. He'd always know he'd leave someday, and had looked forward to it. Until the day came to actually move. Then he'd spent most of the time second guessing himself and stressing, annoying his dad and Derek, who'd been kind enough to come over and help him move. 

"Now remember dad, only eat what's on the list. No junk food or red meat or..."

"Stiles! I'm a grown man, I can eat what I damn well please. And it's not like your never going to see me again son. You'll be over everyday anyway."

"Yeah but..."

"Stiles, leave your dad alone. I'm sure Mrs McCall will keep and eye out on him."

"Yeah but..."

"And besides, like your dad said, it's not like you'll never see him again. You can come over everyday and make him dinner if you want."

"I know but..."

"Stiles! Stop talking and start packing. I'm sure Derek wants to get home sometime today." 

Stiles huffed. He hadn't even gotten a word in edgewise between his father and Derek's constant interruptions. He turned around, ignoring the older men's smirks and went back to his room, carrying the empty boxes he'd come down for in the first place. 

It hadn't taken long for Stiles to pack away his entire life into a dozen boxes, which was kind of pathetic when he thought about it. Derek helped him pile them all into his dad's cruiser, the only vehicle big enough for all his stuff. They'd drove back to Derek's house in silence, Stiles feeling a little teary. 

"Hey, you ok?" Derek asked gently. He'd been like that a lot lately, kind and gentle, treating Stiles with more care and attention. Not that Stiles minded, he enjoyed the extra attention the alpha was giving him. His father was never one for displays of affection, not since his mother died and it felt nice when Derek pulled him into a random hug, or snuggled with him on the couch. 

"Yeah, just feeling a little..sad."

"I know. But it'll be alright. Your dads just a short drive away or on the other end of the phone. You'll see him just as much as you always have." Derek assured him.

"I know." Stiles gave Derek a small smile and turned his head to look out the window. Little did Derek know that Stiles only saw his dad when he did because they lived together and it was unavoidable. Not that he'd moved out, he was afraid he'd never see the old man. 

Later that night, once all the boxes had been stacked in his room and the bare essentials unpacked, the two men ordered pizza and sat down to watch a movie. Stiles was surprise to find that he and Derek had similar taste in films and he never minded watching what the alpha chose. He plonked himself on the couch, already dressed for bed in his comfiest sleep pants and a ratty t-shirt, hugging one of the many pillows Lydia had insisted was needed, when Derek called his name. 

"Stiles. Come here pup." He held his arm out, inviting Stiles to snuggle and the teen didn't hesitate to crawl over, burrowing against the wolf's side. 

"How about we watch a movie and then bed. It's getting pretty late." Derek soothed, running a hand up and down Stiles' spine. 

Stiles looked at the clock and noticed it was only eight at night, not really that late. But he agreed and Derek gave him a squeeze and a soft kiss to the head, flicking through Netflix to find a film. They settled on a stupid comedy, both commentating and laughing at the bad plot and worse acting. By the time the movie was finished, Stiles was surprised to find himself yawning, his eyes heavy. 

"See, I told you it was too late for you." Derek chuckled, ignoring Stiles's angry squawk as he picked him up and carried him to his room. Stiles let the alpha tuck him in, basking in the attention. Once Derek left, the boy rolled on to his front and let his imagination run wild while he rubbed his hardening cock against the mattress.

He'd always had a thing for Derek, since way back when they'd first met. The tall, broody alpha was exactly Stiles' type with his dark hair and chiselled features, his dominant personality and rough exterior. The alpha had starred in more than one of Stiles' fantasies, especially as he was forever losing his shirt and didn't seem to care. Tonight was no different and Stiles quickly conjured his favourite fantasy, where Derek crawled through his window and ravished him while he slept. 

He sucked on two of his long fingers, getting them as wet as he could before slipping them behind him, beneath his pants. He circled his little hole, imagining it was Derek and slowly pushed the digits inside. He humped the mattress, letting his cock drag across the surface while he thrust his fingers deeper and harder into his channel, crying Derek's name. He wasn't worried that Derek could hear him, the rooms were all soundproof anyway. 

The next morning, Stiles woke to the scent of bacon in the air and his stomach growled in appreciation. He stumbled out of bed down to the kitchen, his nose in the air and groaned at the sight. Derek was shirtless, his broad muscular back flexing as he stood over the stove flipping what looked to be pancakes. The table was set for two, cutlery and butter, juice and coffee already in place. Stiles sat down with a heavy thump and grabbed his mug, gulping the scolding beverage down like it was air. He heard Derek chuckle behind him and tipped his head back, looking at the alpha upside down. 

"You know, I could get used to this kind of treatment." Stiles warned.

Derek plated the bacon and pancakes with a smile, bringing them to the table. He took his seat next to Stiles and winked at the teen. "Good."

Stiles's was speechless. Was Derek..flirting with him? "Um so what's the occasion?" 

"No occasion. I'm usually up pretty early in the morning anyway so figured I'd make breakfast. You can be in charge of dinner or whatever." The alpha shrugged, taking a bit of fluffy pancake. "Now drink your juice. You need move vitamins." 

Stiles downed the glass of fresh orange obediently, eyeing Derek from his the corner of his eye.

"Thanks. This is...amazing. No ones ever made me breakfast before, not since..not since my mom."

"I know. You always make take care of everyone else but no one takes care of you." Derek admitted quietly, watching the him intently. "But I'm going to change that."

"Your going to take care of me?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"In every way you'll let me." Derek winked again. 

Stiles gulped, unable to stop the various scenarios of Derek 'helping' him from flashing through his mind. His cock twitched and he flushed red, knowing Derek could probably smell the arousal pouring from him.

"Eat Stiles."

Stiles obediently ate his breakfast, moaning at the delicious taste of smoked bacon and pancakes. Once breakfast was done, he tried to do the dishes but Derek shooed him out of the kitchen, telling him he should finish unpacking. With a sigh and another thank you he left the alpha to it, running upstairs to shower and dress. It didn't take him long to find a place for all his stuff, the room was twice as large as his old one and he had plenty of cupboard space to store things. He made his bed and went back down stairs, surprised to notice it was already lunch time. 

"Hey, Derek?"

"In here." Derek answered from the kitchen. Stiles entered to once again find the alpha cooking, adding vegetables to a large pot. "I'm making soup, it won't be long."

Stiles had never seen this side of Derek before, all homey and domestic. It was cute. "No problem. Anything you want me to do?"

"No, I have everything covered. I poured you a drink. Here."

Stiles took the offered glass, apple juice this time and drank it without question. He saw Derek's own half finished glass on the counter by his elbow. "You really like your fruit juice, huh."

Derek shrugged, not turning from his task of stirring the soup. "I just like to be healthy. I figured you did too, what with the strict diet you had your dad on. If I'm wrong, it's cool, I can grab some soda or something..."

"No no, sorry. No it's cool. I like it. It's nice having someone who..eats the same, I suppose. No need to buy anything extra or anything." Stiles hadn't meant to make Derek feel bad or anything, not after everything he was doing. When he'd first offered to let Stiles live with him while he was a college, Stiles had been hesitant to accept, worried about money. But the alpha had been quick to assure him that he didn't want any money, he had more than enough and having company and someone to share a meal with would be enough. Stiles had still been unsure but agreed.

"Good. Good. " Derek seemed to deflate, the tension seeping from his body. "'Cause I was thinking. Usually when I'm working I make a lunch to take with me and well, I thought, maybe I could make you one? You know for college? I mean..." Derek rambled on, embarrassed and unsure. It was kind of cute. "I usually make too much anyway, so you'd be doing me a favour and it wouldn't be a problem to make two.."

"Derek!" Stiles chuckled. "That would be..great. Thanks. And I can always take a turn, right. Help out a little."

Derek smiled. "Yeah. Good." 

There was a moment of tension between them as they stared at each other. Not bad tension, more...sexual, but neither moved, unsure of the others reaction. 

"So...What can I do?"

"You could set the table?"

Stiles set the table, placing their cutlery side by side. When he was done he leaned against the counter, admiring Derek. "You like this, don't you. Cooking I mean."

"Yeah. Normally I don't get to cook much, it was only ever me eating it so there was lots of leftovers, but I...I like having someone to care for. It fills an..instinct I suppose, inside me. Alphas are meant to provide for their pack, care for them. And now I can." Derek beamed at Stiles like he'd given him the moon and Stiles swore he'd do everything in his power to make him smile like that again.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Stiles had moved in with Derek. A week of hanging out and laughing, cooking together and snuggling beneath a blanket on the couch. It had been perfect. The only thing was the constant sexual tension that sizzled between them. Derek hadn't made a move and Stiles was afraid to, worried that he'd read the signals wrong and he'd screw everything up. They were currently on the couch, Derek's arm around his shoulder and Stiles leaning against his chest. They were watching some lame tv show, but neither were paying attention. Stiles was basking in the closeness, enjoying the feel of Derek's arms around him. The soft feeling of his fingers against his bare arm was soothing. He hummed happily and snuggled deeper. 

Derek chuckled. "Comfy?"

"Very." Stiles grinned. 

He tipped his head back to look at him, bringing their head close, so close that it would only take a slight adjustment from either of them and their lips would touch. The smile on Derek's face slowly faded and his eyes became intense, looking between Stiles' eyes and his lips. Stiles swallowed nervously. He wanted to reach out and kiss Derek, to close the gap between them and give in to the chemistry. Before he could though, Derek's lips brushed his, a soft, tentative touch before pulling back and searching Stiles' face in worry. 

"Stiles..."

Stiles grabbed the back of Derek's head and pulled him back, locking there lips together. It took only a moment before Derek growled, wrapping his arms around Stiles and pulling him into his lap. Stiles gasped at the feel of Derek's erection, hard and instant against his ass, opening his mouth to Derek's intruding tongue. The kiss turned hard and dominant, sweeping Stiles away in a rush of arousal. His hands were clenched against Derek's shoulders, gripping his shirt tightly, while Derek's hands caressing his back beneath the light t-shirt he was wearing.

"Stiles." Derek groaned, pulling his lips away to explore his neck, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive skin. 

"Oh God, Derek." 

"Mmm, wanted to do this the since forever. The first night you stayed here, I wanted to pin you down and kiss you senseless." Derek growled, his hands pulling at his t-shirt until it was pulled over his head, exposing Stile' chest to his wandering mouth. 

"Yes!"

"God, you've been driving me crazy! Your scent. Your voice. Your skin. Everything. Right there for me to touch, but still out of reach."

"Touch me..anyway..you want." Stiles moaned, fisting Derek's hair as the wolf licked a trail across his chest, taking his nipple into his mouth. "Please."

"Want to lay you down on my bed...lick every inch of you." 

"Yes..please. Let's do that." 

Derek stood suddenly, wrapping Stiles around him while he practically ran upstairs and Stiles took the opportunity to suck his own path across his alpha neck, earning a low growl from Derek before he slammed them into the wall at the top of the stairs. Derek gripped his ass and ground their jean covered erections together. Both men groaned into the others mouth, their cocks throbbing with the friction. 

"Please Derek." Stiles begged shamelessly. 

"What do you want baby? Tell me."

"Need you naked. Need to feel you."

"Anything you want baby boy." Derek carried him into his bedroom and lay him on the bed, following him down and boxing him in. Stiles tugged at his top, pulling it up beneath his arms before Derek rose and pulled it off, his muscles flexing. 

"God your gorgeous." Stiles whispered. 

"Your not so bad yourself." Derek smirked, his hands trailing down Stiles' chest and stomach, stopping at his jeans. With a quick glance at Stiles, he slowly opened the button and zip, pulling them down his legs. Stiles bit his lip, a little worried at being naked in front of Derek. He knew he looked good, having gaining a little muscle in the last year but he certainly wasn't in Derek's league. Once Stiles' jeans were off and thrown to the floor, Derek rose from the bed and pulled of his own, leaving them both in just their boxers. Stiles couldn't help but swallow at the sight of Derek's impressive bulge, the tight black material doing nothing to hide the size. 

"Don't worry, it'll fit." Derek teased as he climbed back into the bed, laying down beside Stiles. 

Stiles snorted. "I'm not worried about it fitting so much as I'm worried about it going in." 

"I'll make sure and stretch you nice and wide, get you all wet and sloppy." Derek promised and Stiles would have blow. His load there and then if it want for the fact that Derek squeezed the base of his cock. 

"You can't say things like that." Stiles moaned. Derek talking was great, but Derek talking dirty was something else.

"Why? Does it get you off? Hearing me tell you exactly what I'm going to do to you? Should I not tell you how I'm going to suck your pretty cock into my mouth, running my tongue along the underside as I swallow you to the base? Or how I'm going to roll you over, your sexy ass in the air so I can lick your pretty hole? Get you nice and wet before I slide my fingers deep inside you, stretching you open for my cock?" Derek whispered as he stroked him, his fingers running from his tip down to his balls. 

Stiles whimpered and came, his boxers filling with jizz even as he groaned in embarrassment. He couldn't help himself, it was his every fantasy whispered in his ear in a low dark tone. 

"Yeah baby, you like it when I talk dirty don't you?" Derek chuckled. Stiles had a moment to breath before Derek's head moved down, over his wet cock and he sucked the tip through the fabric. 

"Mmmm baby. You taste so good." Derek hummed as he moved down, sucking the cum from his boxers. He went down, nipping and licking his way to Stiles' balls before taking them into his mouth. 

"Derek!" Stiles cried out, his clock already hardening. He buried a hand in Derek's hair, the other gripping the pillow by his head as he spread his legs. 

"That's right baby, spread those long legs for me." Derek pulled the boxers off, throwing them on the floor without a glance, his eyes glued to Stiles' spread thighs and exposed groin. With a growl he leaned back down, taking Stiles' cock into his mouth and sucked, hard. 

Stiles couldn't breath, the pleasure too much. The feel of Derek's hot mouth around his shaft, the fluttering of his tongue against his skin, was enough to send his temperature soaring. Even in his wildest dreams, he'd never imagined that it would be like this. And when Derek's fingers came into play? It sent him higher. Derek cupped his balls, rolling the sacks in his hands and tugging slightly. 

"Cum for me again baby. Let me taste you." Derek whispered. 

Stiles whined at the over stimulation, his cock still sensitive so soon after an orgasm. Derek didn't stop though, sucking on the head while he stroked the rest, his eyes glued to Stiles face. It took only a few tugs for Stiles to cum again, filling Derek's mouth. As Stiles lay panting, Derek moved over him, kissing him fiercely, the cum in his mouth oozing into Stiles'. Stiles had never taster his own cum before, but Derek didn't give him a choice, his tongue pushing the sticky substance into his mouth as he devoured Stiles. 

"Mmmm I could do that all day." Derek smiled, his eyes happy and bright. Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders. 

"I wouldn't mind." 

Derek laughed, a happy carefree sound that made Stiles' heart miss a beat. It wasn't often that the alpha let his guard down and let himself be happy and Stiles was ecstatic that he felt free to do it with him. They lay there for a while, exchanging kisses and letting there hands wander before it became to much for Derek and he pulled back, given Stiles room. 

"Roll over." He ordered, his voice gruff. 

Stiles turned into his stomach, his arms folded beneath the pillow and his head turned to see Derek. The alpha was staring at him, taking in the sight of his naked back and ass and Stiles couldn't help but feel a little self conscious. Before he could speak though, to make a joke and defuse his anxiously, Derek grabbed his hips and pulled them up, hoisting his ass in the air like he'd said. 

"Hold still baby boy."

Derek spread his cheeks and Stiles flushed. "Derek?"

"Shh baby, I'm going to make you feel so good, you'll be begging for my tongue in your little hole all the time."

Stiles shivered in anticipation, holding his breath as he felt Derek's ghosting across his skin. He knew what was coming but the wait was unbearable. Just when he was about to complain, he felt it, the first gentle lick of Derek's tongue across his entrance. He shivered in delight, goosebumps braking out across his body. Derek lapped at him, gently at first but growing more demanding with each pass. Stiles melted into a puddle of boneless human at the hot breath and warm, wet swipes of Derek's tongue. He worked him over, forcing the muscle inside and wriggling it around. Derek growled in pleasure and doubled his effort, gripping Stiles' cheeks so tight, he was sure to leave bruises. 

"Derek.." Stiles whined, needing more.

Derek ignored him and continued to eat him out, focused entirely on his task. 

"Please!" Stiles moaned for what seemed to be the thousandth time, his body wound tighter than a coil and ready to snap. 

Derek pulled his tongue free, replacing it with a finger. Stiles cried out as the digit rubbed against his raw rim. Derek thrust his finger in harshly, twisting it around and stretching him quickly, adding a second without warning. 

"Derek...it's too much..please." Stiles whined despite his cock leaking and bouncing against his stomach. 

Derek rubbed his back but didn't speak and Stiles turned to look. The alpha was a mess, his eyes a bright red and his fangs visible. It seemed to be taking all his control not to wolf out completely. 

"Derek?" Stiles asked tentatively.

Derek looked at Stiles and growled, forcing another finger inside him. Stiles cried out in pain, the saliva almost gone and leaving Stiles' channel too dry. 

"Drawer. Hurry." Derek snarled and Stiles stretched to reach the bedside table, pulling the drawer from its place. The contents scattered across the floor and Derek leaned over, snagging the bottle of lube impatiently. His fingers were removed and the cold wet gel was poured over his ass, drenching him. Derek rubbed it in, slipping his finger back inside, one at a time. Stiles breathed in relief, the lube easing the rough friction and he could focus on the fullness he felt. 

"Stiles...need..to..." Derek sounded more wolf than man at this point and Stiles found himself nodding, urging Derek along. "Now..please."

Derek moved over him, a warm blanket of skin and muscle against his back. He felt the wolfs cock probing, searching for his hole and he reached back to help, lining them up. The moment Derek felt the wet furrow, he thrust forward, seating himself inside Stiles in one long thrust. Stiles cried out and Derek howled, neither moving, neither so much as breathing as they adjusted to the feel of the other. Stiles felt fuller than he'd ever felt. Nothing could have prepared him for the reality of Derek's cock inside him. 

Derek nuzzled his neck, his hips rocking slowly, waiting for Stiles to be ready. He licked and nipped at the skin on his shoulder, rumbling deeply. 

"Derek, move..please."

That seemed to be all the permission he need, as the words were barely out of Stiles' mouth before Derek was pulling back, leaving only the tip lodged inside. He waited a heart beat before thrusting back in, knocking the wind from Stiles even as electricity shot through his veins. Derek set a punishing pace, gripping Stiles tightly around the chest with one arm while holding himself up with the other, his face never leaving Stiles' neck and each driving trust making him growl and snarl. Stiles panted and whined, his prostate being beaten with every pass. He could feel his orgasm, the pleasure building in his body, tightening with every breath until with a scream, he exploded, shooting untouched across the bed. Derek howled, loud and long, as his own orgasm hit, his pace picking up as he filled Stiles with his seed. By the time it was finished, they were both panting, their muscles sore and bodies limp. Derek dropped down beside Stiles, pulling him into his arms. 

"That..was..." Stiles started to say.

"Amazing." Derek finished. 

"Yeah."

Both men lay quiet as they tried to calm their racing hearts, sleep claiming them. The last thing Stiles felt, was Derek's half hard cock, throbbing inside his ass and he could help wonder how soon they could do that again.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles' life was looking up. And he figured he'd earned it, after all the shit he'd had to deal with the last two years. He had an amazing boyfriend, he was acing his classes at college, even his relationship with his dad was better than ever. There was only one, small problem. 

"Shit." Stiles muttered. When he'd woke up this morning, he'd slipped out of Derek's bed and pulled on his pyjama bottoms. He'd taken to sleeping naked at night, mostly due to Derek shredding anything he wore before ravishing him. Not that he minded the ravishing of course, but he could do without the shredding. And for the second morning in a row, he'd wet himself. It wasn't like he wasn't getting to the toilet in time. He was. He was the first thing he did each morning. He just wasn't noticing that it was too late. Like the day before, he'd only realised he'd had an accident, when he felt the warm liquid running down his leg. Unlike last time, he hadn't made it to the bathroom and was currently standing in the hall. On the carpet. That was slowly darkening as the urine soaked through. 

Stiles panicked. He'd managed to hide the last time for Derek, rinsing his pyjamas in the shower where he scrubbed the scent of urine from his skin. But this would be harder. The scent would linger for hours. 

"Stiles?" Derek called from the bedroom doorway, his eyes still at half mast and his hair sticking up at all angles. He had a frown on his face and was rubbing a hand across his scruffy cheek. "Everything ok?"

"Umm yeah...I..yeah." Stiles didn't know what to say. He was an adult damnit. Adults didn't pee themselves. 

Derek silently walked over, his eyes taking in the scene. "Did you..did you pee yourself?" He asked worriedly.

Stiles started crying in embarrassment. "I..I.."

"Hey, shh. It's ok. Don't cry." Derek soothed, wrapping Stiles in a hug, ignoring the wet pants. "Everyone has accidents Stiles. You just didn't get to the toilet on time, that's all. We've all done that."

Stiles sniffed. He knew he should tell Derek the truth, that he hadn't even noticed until it was happening, but he didn't want his boyfriend to know. 

"Come on, let's get you in the shower and changed. Then I'll make you some breakfast, OK." 

Stiles nodded and let himself be led into the bathroom. Derek knelt down and pulled of his wet pants, his face open and understanding which just seemed to make Stiles feel worse. He stepped into the shower and Derek followed, grabbing the cloth and soap. Stiles let Derek wash him, enjoying the loving way Derek rubbed the soft cloth over his body. 

"There, all clean. Doesn't that feel better baby?" Derek asked.

"Yes. Thank you." 

"Your welcome sweetheart. Now, let's get you dry and some clean clothes on. Then I'll make you some yummy pancakes." 

Stiles smiled at the silly way Derek was talking. "Sure." 

Once they were dried and dressed, Derek led him to the kitchen and placed him on a chair at the table. He poured him a glass of juice and Stiles wondered for a moment of his problem was due to all the natural juice he'd been drinking, but quickly dismissed the idea. If juice had the ability to make people pee themselves, then no one would drink it. 

Neither talked as Derek set about making pancakes, humming quietly as he worked. Stiles watched him and thanked what ever deity that was listening, again, at how lucky he was. 

"Luckily, you don't have school today and I'm not working, so we have all day to just lay around." Derek grinned as he placed a stack of pancakes before Stiles. 

"Sounds good." Stiles agreed. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened if he'd gone to school and had an accident. 

The rest of the day was spent being lazy, neither getting dressed beyond sweatpants and t-shirts. Stiles was lounging across the couch with Derek sleeping behind him, dozing lightly when he felt it happen again. His eyes shot open and he tensed, trying to stem the flow that had already started. He looked down in horror to see a dark stain spread across his groin and thighs. Tears once again blurred his vision and he had to hold back a sob as he tried to untangle himself from Derek. Derek however wasn't letting go. 

"Derek." Stiles called out. 

Derek stirred, the tears in Stiles' voice rousing him. "Wha'? Stiles? What's wrong?" He sat up and looked over, his hand on Stiles hip. 

Stiles had his face hidden behind his hands, unable to look Derek in the eye. "I..it hap..happened again." He sobbed. He felt Derek's hand brush against his wet groin, cupping him. He gasped in horror. "Don't!" 

Derek ignored his outburst. "Stiles, I think..maybe you should go to the doctor. This isn't normal."

Stiles swallowed. "I..I cant..I..."

"Shh Stiles, it's ok..shh." Derek whispered, kissing Stiles gently. "We'll figure it out. We always do, right?"

Stiles nodded. 

"Come on, let's get you cleaned."

They went back to the bedroom and Derek prompted him to lie down on the rug. He grabbed a cloth and knelt at Stiles' feet, pushing his legs apart. Stiles flushed red and averted his eyes, unable to look at Derek out of shame. 

"It's ok baby, I'll take care of you, ok?" Derek washed him slowly, running the cloth across his cock and around his balls, all the way back to his hole. When he was done he leaned over, bracing himself on his hands. "How about I make you feel better?" He grinned.

Stiles looked at him in confusion. How could he still want him, knowing that he wet himself. 

Derek leaned over and pressed their lips together. The kiss started out gentle before turning hard, Derek's tongue forcing his way into his mouth. Stiles groaned, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck. Derek reached down and gripped his shaft, tugging it firmly until it stood proud and erect. Only them did he pull back. Derek was panting harshly, his eyes wild. He gripped Stiles' legs behind his knees and pushed them back, bending him in half. 

"Hold them there." He ordered. 

Stiles grabbed his knees tightly, holding himself open while Derek pulled his sweats down and grabbed the lube. He didn't need much prep, his ass still loose from the pounding he'd taken the night before, and Derek slide in easily. He paused for a second, groaning in pleasure. 

"Still so fucking tight." Derek pulled back and rammed forward, pushing Stiles across the floor. Stiles held on, bracing himself as Derek fucked him roughly, each thrust dragging his cock head across Stiles' prostate. 

"Harder Derek, please." He begged. Derek knelt up and gripped Stiles' ankles, spreading his legs further to allow for a deeper penetration. His eyes remained locked in the sight of his cock disappearing inside Stiles, the sound of the lube and cum squelching sounded obscene. He bent Stiles double, reaching forward to take his mouth in a harsh kiss and with a few more thrusts, Stiles cried out, coming all over his chest and neck. Derek followed close behind, grinding his hips against Stiles' ass as he unloaded inside him. 

The collapsed together on the rug, Derek's half hard cock still inside him and his heavy bulk laying on top of him. Stiles wrapped himself around Derek and panted, his breathing laboured. 

"God, just when I think the sex can't get any better."

Derek mumbled in agreement, rubbing his scruffy beard across Stiles skin, causing him to giggle. Neither felt the need to move despite the uncomfortable position.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles inability to control his bladder had become so bad that he could no longer go to college, forcing him to complete his classes online. It had gotten so bad that he was having to do a washing every day and showering four or five times a day. He'd even taken to sleeping in his own bed again, after one disastrous night where he'd peed all over Derek and his bed. He hadn't been able to look Derek in the eye for days after that. Derek had tried to reassure him, being kind and understanding despite the house smelling of urine and Stiles' frowning anxiety. 

"Stiles?"

"In here." He called back from the kitchen, where he'd set up his laptop. Derek came in, carrying several bags of food. He placed the bags on the table and pulled one aside, looking nervous and determined at the same time. 

"Everything ok?" Stiles asked worriedly. 

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I just..I was at the shop and I noticed...well I found these." He pushed the bag towards Stiles. Stiles pulled the large packet out and paled. Adult diapers. Oh god. "Now, you don't have to wear them..but I just..I thought maybe..you'd prefer them to wetting your clothes all the time...and then..well..then you can sleep back in my bed." Derek finished quietly. "I miss you." 

Stiles looked up at Derek and realised that while he'd been feeling sorry for himself, distancing himself, Derek had been feeling lonely. 

"I'm sorry Derek, I never meant to..ignore you. I just..I just feel..I can't even describe how I feel. But I shouldn't have been ignoring you. I'm sorry." Stiles rose and rounded the table, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist. The wolf sighed and hugged him back, squeezing him tightly. 

"It's ok. I understand. This has been hard for you. But I want to help. I want to take care of you, remember. Anyway I can." 

"Thank you." Stiles whispered. He really didn't deserve Derek. 

They stood like that for a long time, basking in the closeness, when the sudden warmth of fresh urine, broke them apart. Stiles looked down and sighed. These were his last pair of clean sweats, the rest still wet from the wash he'd done that morning. 

"I suppose nows as good a time as any to try them." He whispered, reaching for the packet. "I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll help. Your going to need some help getting it on." Derek reasoned. 

Stiles closed his eyes. God, could things get anymore embarrassing. 

"Thanks."

They went to the bathroom and Stiles stripped out of clothes, climbing into the shower, again. It was his third shower that day. Derek watched while he cleaned himself, taking care to wash every inch of his groin. Just as he was about to step out, Derek stopped him. Stiles looked at him in confusion.

"I think it would be better if you shaved." Derek said with a blush, staring pointedly at Stiles pubic hair. 

Stiles groaned. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to grow that?" 

Derek laughed and grabbed the razor and cream. "Just hold still." He stripped of his shirt and knelt at the edge of the shower, lathering Stiles' cock and balls with the cold gel. With a steady hand he slowly shaved him, disposing of every hair around his cock and balls. Once he was finished, he ordered Stiles to turn around and bend over.

"Eh, why?" He asked nervously.

"Because your cock it's the only place with hair." Derek smirked, twirling his finger, indicating for Stiles to turn. 

Stiles turned slowly and bent over, gripping his knees and exposing his ass and crack to Derek's gaze. It shouldn't be embarrassing, Derek had seen it before, he'll he had his tongue inside his hole every night, but it was and Stiles closed his eyes against the flush of shame. It seemed to be a permanent thing, etched into his bones, by now. Derek took great care in shaving his ass, running the razor across his crack gently. Once he was done he wiped of the excess foam and licked a long strip across the skin. Stiles yelped and stood straight, spinning to face a laughing Derek. 

"That want funny." Stiles said even though he himself was giggling. 

"Come on, let's get you dry."

Stiles let Derek dry him, standing patiently as the alpha indulged his caring kink. Once he was dry, he lay down and closed his eyes, ignoring the situation. He was good at that. The cold feel of cream being spread across his groin made him jump and he propped himself up.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, I should have warned you first. I'll warm it up next time." Derek winced. 

"What it is?"

"Nappy cream." Derek told him, his voice natural like it wasn't weird that he was rubbing nappy cream across his boyfriends groin, before putting him into a diaper.

"Na..nappy cream?"

"Yeah. It prevents nappy rash and chafing apparently. I figured it would be best to use it every time, rather than just when you have a rash." 

Stiles stared at him incredulously. "Derek, do you hear what your saying? How can you be so..calm?"

"It's no big deal Stiles. They wouldn't make them if people didn't need them." Derek chided him. Stiles bit his lip. That was true, but usually the people who used them were ill or old. Stiles was neither. 

Having finished applying the cream, Derek wiped his hands on the already open nappy. "Legs up." He ordered. He waited while Stiles pulled his legs back and slide the diaper beneath his bottom, before applying more cream. He pulled Stiles' legs down and spread them wide, fitting the diaper across the front and securing the tabs. 

"There, all done. Though we might want to look into getting the terrycloth nappies in future. That way we can just wash them." 

Stiles hoped to god that whatever was wrong with him would pass and he wouldn't need to wear nappies for long, nevermind terrycloth ones. Derek looked down at him, rubbing his crotch.

"Are you..turned on?" Stiles asked in shock.

Derek shrugged. "You always turn me on. No matter what you're wearing. Wanna suck me off?" He leered. 

Stiles shook his head in amazement even as he rose to his knees. Derek undid his jeans and pulled them down, freeing his shaft, but didn't bother moving, forcing Stiles to bend down to reach him. With his ass in the air, the nappy crinkling as he moved and forcing his legs apart, he took Derek into his mouth. He'd become quite good at taking the thick member, having practised repeatedly when he greeted Derek after work. He bobbed his head, flicking his tongue as he moved. Derek groaned above him, his hands fisted in his hair and using it as a handle to pull Stiles closer. Stiles let Derek set the pace, opening is mouth for his boyfriend to thrust inside. Derek pushed his cock in deep, holding it there for a few seconds before pulling back and repeating the process. It didn't take long for his pace to quicken and he was soon fucking Stiles' face furiously, making him gag and drool. Derek groaned as he came, grinding his hips into Stiles face as the he struggled to swallow the load and when he pulled back, Stiles noticed his face was flushed and his pupils wide with arousal. 

"Fuck you've got a great mouth." He grinned. "Almost as wet and tight as your pretty hole." 

Stiles groaned and rubbed his own cock through the bulky diaper but was unable to get the friction he needed. 

"What's wrong baby, need some help." Derek teased. With the diaper on, the endearment baby took one a whole new meaning and Stiles flushed, a little in embarrassment and a little in arousal. Derek pulled him into his lap, grinding their cocks together harshly. Stiles moaned and held on, finally feeling the friction he needed. He panted and wriggled as Derek rubbed him to orgasm, flooding the nappy with semen. He sighed and pulled back, ready to get changed when Derek picked him up.

"Come on, let's go get some food."

"But my clothes? And the nappy, it's wet!"

"It's only cum. You don't need to be changed just for that. You walk around with my cum in your ass, don't you? This isn't any different really." Derek shrugged. "And your clothes are all wet. It's fine, you don't need to wear anything. You have your nappy on."

Stiles bit his lip but didn't protest, letting Derek carry him down to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Turns out the nappies weren't a temporary thing. For the next month and a half after he'd put the first one on, he'd been forced to wear them daily beneath his clothes. Every morning Derek would change him after his shower, applying the nappy cream religiously. Stiles would then dress and Derek would make them breakfast. The rest of the morning would be spent doing school work while the alpha was at work, and at lunch time, Derek would come home for lunch and change Stiles' nappy. Stiles would always blow him after and Derek would let him rut against him until he came in the diaper. In the afternoon, he'd do some light house work, followed by some mind numbingly boring telly until Derek came home. He'd change his nappy again followed by more orgasms and then Derek would make dinner, insisting that Stiles relax. At night Stiles would shower and then go to Derek's room where Derek would fuck him into the mattress before putting on another nappy. They'd go to sleep and the routine would continue. 

He'd gotten so used to the nappies that he barely felt them any more, the strange bulk feeling almost normal. He was still mortified to have Derek change him of cause and a few times he'd tried to do it himself, but he was never able to get it on right and usually ended up making a mess. The first time Derek had came home and found him sans diaper, he'd given Stiles such a disappointing look that Stiles had felt like his heart was breaking. The second time, he'd spanked him. 

Now the spanking had been a shock. He'd been sitting at the table, his wet sweatpants in the laundry basket and a nappy and towel on the chair to catch the urine. Derek had come home like usual, happy and smiling. He'd entered the kitchen and rounded the table, leaning down to kiss Stiles who'd turned his head up eagerly, when he'd stopped mid way, his eyes narrowing.

"Stiles? Did you take your nappy off again?" 

"Umm."

"Don't you remember what happened last time? It's too hard for you to do on your own baby boy. Your not supposed to touch your yucky nappies." Derek chided. 

Stiles hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry it's just..."

"Just nothing baby. I think you need a reminder." Without warning Derek scooped Stiles up and pushed the soggy nappy and towel onto the floor, taking the seat. He positioned Stiles over his lap and held him firmly with one arm across his back. 

"What? Derek? No, I'm sorry I won't do it again!"

"You said that the last time baby and yet you did do it again. Now lie still and take your punishment like a big boy."  
Derek never raised his voice, never spoke in any tone other than gentle and when Stiles tried to reach back and cover his bottom, he held his wrists down. "Now I'm going to give you ten hits and I want you to count each one and apologise for being a bad boy. Understood?"

"Derek, seriously I don't..."

"That's another two hits. The longer you fight it the worse it'll be. Are you going to continue being a bad boy for your alpha?"

"No, I'm sorry I swear just..."

"Another two."

"Ok, ok! Fine" Stiles huffed, letting his body flop. 

Derek stroked his clammy behind, still damp from sitting in a wet pad. Before he was ready, the hand was gone, only to reconnect with a vicious slap a moment later. Derek wasn't using his full strength but it still hurt like hell and Stiles cried out. 

"Count Stiles."

"One!"

"And?"

"I'm..I'm sorry for being a bad boy."

"Alpha."

"I'm sorry for being a bad boy alpha."

"Good boy, only thirteen more to go." Derek soothed even as he raised his hand again. With each hit his ass got warmer, the burning sensation intensifying. It became harder to concentrate on the numbers and Derek had to continually prompt him to count and thank him. 

They'd played around with spanking in the bedroom, Derek enjoying the rosy tint of his skin after a few smacks while he was pounding into him, but this was something else. This wasn't meant to arouse. This was meant to punish and by the time it was over, Stiles was a sobbing mess. Derek pulled him up, sitting him on his lap. The rough denim irritated his sensitive behind but it was nothing compared to the spanking. 

"Shh baby, shh. You did so good, I'm so proud of you. You took your spanking like a big boy, didn't you."

"I'm..I'm sorry."

"I know you are sweetheart, but you have to learn, you can't do these things. You need to wait for me. I'm your alpha, it's my job to take care of you and when you try to do things like this, it's like saying you don't want me." Derek comforted. 

Stiles sniffled and snuggled closer, the pain in his dulling but still there. He had just gotten comfortable when Derek moved, pushing his laptop and paperwork aside to sit him on the table. 

"Come on pup, let's get your nappy on and some lunch before I have to leave." He lay Stiles down and sighed, smiling gently as he ran his hands across his thighs. "I cant believe your mine." He whispered reverently.

Stiles smiled back, reaching out his arms for Derek. The wolf leaned over and they kissed, slow and sweet. He could feel Derek's erection against his groin and shamelessly rubbed their cocks together. Derek chuckled and pulled away long enough to grab the olive oil from the counter. He unzipped his jeans and tugged them down, freeing his shaft before coating his fingers with the cooking aid. Stiles pulled his legs back, further than he'd originally been able to do it thanks to all the practise and Derek thrust two fingers inside his waiting hole. 

"Always so tight baby, no matter how many times I fuck you."

"Derek." Stiles squirmed and Derek rubbed his sweet spot. 

"Does my baby boy like that? Does he like it when his alpha rubs his special spot? Does he want more?"

"Yes please...I need more."

"Who am I baby? Tell me."

"Derek!"

"Try again sweetheart."

"Al..alpha!" Stiles cried out as Derek added a third and then a fourth finger, stretching him to the point of pain. Normally he took his time, teasing him open, but the alpha seemed to be in a rush today. 

"That's right baby, I'm the alpha. I'm YOUR alpha. And I'll always take care of my baby boy." Derek growled as he removed his fingers and slide his cock into the warm space. Both men groaned at the tight fit and Stiles arched his back and cried out when Derek started to fuck him with hard powerful strokes. The only sound in the kitchen was their harsh pants and grunts each time Derek bottomed out, slapping his hips against Stiles' sore ass. The table rocked with their movements, skidding across the floor a few inches. It didn't take long with Derek hammering against his prostate for Stiles to cum, his semen shooting against his t-shirt and stomach, and as his muscles tightened, Derek snarled and snapped his hips, filling him with his own seed.

The stayed like that for a while, Stiles sprawled across the table and Derek nuzzling against his knee before the alpha pulled back and picked up the half full nappy from the floor. Without a word he fitted it on and helped Stiles up.

"You'll have to stay that nappy until I get home tonight. I don't have time to change you after having to punish you first." Derek chided him. 

Stiles bit his lip and nodded. He would have probably tried to change it himself if it wasn't for the warm reminder of his aching behind. Derek gave there's their lunch and ate, Derek asking Stiles about his schoolwork and telling I'm about his own day. It would have been lovely, if it wasn't for the soggy squelching of the wet pad every time Stiles moved. He tried to ignore it, finishing his essay when Derek left, but the pad got fuller and when he stood to get a drink, the thick diaper was heavy with urine, making it difficult to walk. He spent the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen, to afraid to sit on the couch in fear of leaking.


	6. Chapter 6

"I've book is a table at that new Thai restaurant." Derek said as he flipped through the newspaper. It was his day off and they were spending the day in the house, catching up on laundry and cleaning. They'd just stopped for lunch when Derek made the comment. 

Stiles gaped at him. They hadn't left the house in months, not since Stiles' problem had started and Stiles really didn't want to change that. "But..I can't. I can't go out like this." He spluttered, waving down at his mostly nude form. Derek had convinced him that he might as well forgo pants, as they just ended up wet or uncomfortable anyway. Stiles had agreed for practicality reasons but still felt wrong wandering the house in a nappy and t-shirt. Especially as all his shirts had started shrinking. He tugged his t-shirt down self-consciously, more than aware that it only now reached the top of the diaper. 

Derek looked him over and frowned. "You could do with some new clothes. I'll pick you up somethings tomorrow after work, I know what you like. And tonight you can just wear a dress shirt and jeans. You'll look fine." He smiled indulgently.

"No. Derek I'm not..I'm not talking about my clothes! I mean..I'm talking about the nappy..I..I can't go out like this!"

"Why not? No ones going to notice Stiles. And to be honest I'm sick of staying in all the time. As nice as it is to sit and snuggle with you every night, I do like to go out occasionally. Are you going to hide in the house for the rest of your life? I thought we were a couple. I thought we could do couples things. But if you want to stay here fine, I'll find someone else to take out." Derek stated furiously before storming out of the room, his loud clomping steps leading to his bedroom. 

Stiles bit his lip to keep himself from crying. Derek was right. They were supposed to a couple and Derek had never changed the way he treated Stiles, showering him with love and affection, not caring that he needed to wear diapers. And Stiles? Stiles had neglected him and ignored him. Treated him like a convenience, using him without giving anything back. How could he possible still want him after all that? He rose from his seat and made his way to his bedroom, determined to give Derek the boyfriend he deserved. It would be hard and embarrassing, but what did that matter as long as Derek was happy. 

He opened his wardrobe and started rifling through it, searching for the perfect pair of pants. For the next hour he tried on a number of different jeans and slacks, each one organised into either the hell no pile of the maybe pile. So far the hell no pile was the largest. Everything he owned was skinny or small and highlighted the bulky nappy like a neon sign. The only thing that didn't was a pair of black slacks that he'd bought for a funeral and a pair of stonewash jeans. so far he was leaning towards the jeans. He pulled out several shirts and held them up in the mirror, deciding finally on a bright white one. With his outfit ready, he crossed the hall to Derek's room. 

"Derek?" Stiles knocked tentatively. "Can I come in?"

He heard Derek movement around before the door was opened. Derek stood there, one hand on the door and a sad look on his face. "Of course you can come in Stiles. I thought it was obvious, this is your room too."

Stiles smiled shyly before slipping inside and wrapping his arms around the alpha. "I'm sorry Derek. I'm so sorry. You've been nothing but wonderful, through all of this and I..I've been so selfish." He mumbled. "I don't deserve you."

"It's ok Stiles, I understand and I..shouldn't have pushed you. If you aren't ready then we'll stay in tonight."

"No! No I..I want to go. I even picked out my outfit." He laughed weakly. Truth was he didn't want to go out, but he wanted Derek happy and if that meant going to dinner in a nappy then so be it. 

"Are you sure? I can always cancel." 

"No it's fine. It'll be our first official date." He smiled. 

Derek beamed and Stiles knew he'd done the right thing. Derek kissed him lightly and pulled back just as Stiles tried to deepen it. "If this is our first date, then I want to do it right. Flowers and opening doors and a good night kiss at the end. Derek teased.

"Just a kiss?"

"Well I never said it would be on your mouth." The alpha smirked and Stiles groaned at the implication. 

"Are you sure you don't want to fool around now?"

"Nope. Come on, let's go watch a film. The reservations aren't till seven and we have plenty of time to kill."

The lay on the couch, limbs intertwined and Stiles did all he could to tease his boyfriend. He rubbed his ass against his crotch and sucked on his neck, disappointed when the bruises faded. He ran his hands across the hard muscles of his stomach and thighs and Derek groaned every time.

"Stiles! I swear your trying to kill me." He growled. 

"What!" Stiles poured in mock innocence. 

"Get on your knees, you little tease." Stiles quickly complied, wedging his body between Derek's spread thighs. 

"T-shirt off." Derek ordered and Stiles threw it aside, leaving him nothing but his nappy. He still felt embarrassed but the lusty look Derek sent him quickly made him forget. He watched impatiently as Derek undid his jeans, teasing Stiles back. With slow movements he pulled the denim down to his ankles, slouching on the seat until his ass hung over the edge, his knees spread wide and his cock bobbing in front of Stiles' face.

"I'm want to fuck that teasing face of yours baby." He rumbled, one hand guiding Stiles' head down, using his hair as a handle. The other held the nape of his neck firmly, giving him no room to pull back. "Put your hands behind your back." 

Stiles held his wrists at the base of his spine, his grip tight enough to bruise. He opened his mouth as Derek rubbed his leaking cock head against his lips, swiping his tongue across the salty substance. Derek grunted before the grip on his hair tightened and he pulled Stiles' head down, sliding his cock across his tongue. Stiles had no time to catch his breath before the thick shaft was pushed into his throat, causing him to gag and his eyes to water. Derek held him still for a moment, groaning at the feel of Stiles' throat fluttering around his shaft, before pulling him back and letting him breath. Stiles gulped in a much needed breath, tears streaming down his face and drool across his chin. Derek pulled him down again, holding him for longer before releasing him.

"You look so good down there baby, on your knees with my cock in your pretty mouth." Derek told him as he thrust his hips up, pushing his cock deeper. "Maybe we should just stay home and I'll keep you down there, let you warm my cock while I watch the sports scores. Keep it nice and hard in your throat until I'm ready to fuck you."

Stiles moaned, his own shaft rubbing against the wet fabric of his nappy. He loved the way Derek took control, using him for his pleasure. It made him feel useful and wanted, seeing the way Derek lost control, the way he looked at him with such hunger. He gagged as Derek pumped his hips faster, barely taking his cock from his throat as he fucked his face. The sound of it was obscene, filling the room and drowning out Derek's low rumbling growl. 

"I'm gonna cum Stiles." He warned him before pulling Stiles as close as he could, grinding his hips as he came, head thrown back and fangs flashing. 

Stiles pulled back as far as Derek's grip would allow, his tongue rubbing the underside of the thick shaft causing Derek to groan and throw his head back in appreciation, his hand rubbing threw his hair, soothing him even as his cum filled his mouth close to bursting. When he finally pulled out, Stiles swallowed the load automatically, enjoying the lingering taste of Derek on his tongue. 

"Well done baby, you did so good for me. Made me cum so hard." Derek praised him, stroking his face and kissing his lips. "Tonight, I'm going to give you a reward baby, for being such a good boy for me." He promised before thrusting his tongue into Stiles' mouth, kissing him hard and dirty. Stiles couldn't help wish for the day to be over, his cock throbbing and his body humming. He wondered what Derek had in store for him. He lay his head on Derek's lap as the alpha continued to pet him, praising him quietly. It felt good, the affection and loving words. Better than anything he'd felt in a long time. He found himself zoning out, the soothing trail of Derek's fingers through his hair calming him better than any medication could have. 

"I can't wait for tonight baby. To get you home and strip you bare. I'm going to love you so good." Derek whispered. Stiles couldn't wait either.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles adjusted the cuff on his shirt for the millionth time, undoing and redoing the button nervously. He was already to go, dressed in his best outfit and waiting for Derek, who'd went out twenty minutes before with the promise to be back in time to leave. When the alpha had come down the stairs, dressed in his dark jeans and green shirt with the sleeves rolled up, Stiles had almost jumped him then and there. He'd looked gorgeous, his dark stubble setting of his natural tan and his black hair dishevelled like he'd just gotten out of bed. It had made Stiles' heart miss a beat and his cock twitch. 

It had also made him apprehensive. Derek looked like a greek god and Stiles was...well...not. His own form was lanky, his muscles barely noticeable. His hair was crazy; he had this one bit at the back that always stuck up, no matter what he did and his dress sense was questionable at best. Why the hell was Derek into him?

The sound of a car pulling up the drive broke his thoughts and Stiles stopped his pacing to wait. He got a little worried and confused when a soft rapping started against the wooden door. With curious steps he crept to look through the peephole. It was Derek. Why the hell was he knocking at his own door? Did he forget his keys? When Stiles opened to ask, he was cut short by the sight of a large bouquet of lilies, his favourite flowers. 

"Derek?" He asked questionably, taking the offering. 

"I told you I wanted to do this right." The alpha grinned in a way that sent Stiles' heart pounding. He stood in shock, his arms full and Derek stepped inside, curling one hand around his hip pulling their bodies closer. He lay a gentle kiss on his lips, quick and sweet and stiles sighed. 

"Thank you. They're beautiful." He smiled shyly.

"Their nothing compared to you." Derek whispered. 

Stiles' breath caught at the way Derek was staring at him, like he was the sun and moon and stars all rolled into one. It was a heady feeling and a little intimidating. 

"Come on." Derek broke the silence, taking his hand and leading him to the car. Stiles quickly lay the flowers on the table by the door and followed willingly.

When they reached the car, Derek held the passenger door open, waiting patiently as Stiles got in. As he bent to fit, he could feel the bulky mass of the nappy, more noticeable in the tighter material, the denim to constrictive to allow for easy movement. With a flush he tried to ignore it, but it was hard. He hadn't worn anything other than baggy sweats since the start. Derek slid in beside him and started the car, intertwining their fingers as he drove. Neither felt the need to speak, sending soft smiles and giving lazy caresses the entire journey. 

When they reached the restaurant Stiles was dismayed to find it full, it's bright lights and large windows showing the crowed inside. He swallowed back his fear, wanting nothing more than to hide in the car. 

"Are you ok?" Derek asked. "We can go home any time you know. I won't mind." He promised. 

"No, no. It's fine. Just a little...nervous. It's the first time since..."

"Since you started wearing nappies? It's alright Stiles, you can say it." He smiled encouragingly. 

Stiles blushed and looked down, twiddling his fingers together. He still had trouble admitting it, admitting that he need them. He kept waking up, hoping to be dry from the night before and find his body had went back to how it was. How it should be. But it just seemed to be getting worse. Each morning his diaper was full, hanging low and wet between his thighs. Each day he'd fill it, not even noticing until the weight grew heavier or he'd sit and hear the slight squelch of fluid. But the worse part? The worse part was the erections he'd get when he'd filled it full. His cock would always harden and when he thought about getting changed. Derek hadn't said anything about it, simple smiled and wiped him clean before swallowing his cock. But It made Stiles confused. 

"Hey, no matter what, I'm here for you ok? I'll take care of you." Derek urged, cupping Stiles' face to gain his attention. 

Stiles gave him a small smile and nodded. They left the car and walked to the restaurant door, Stiles' anxiously growing with every step. He cling to Derek's arm, the alpha holding his hand tightly. The noise of the crowed was loud, people laughing and talking all at once and stiles felt a moment of sympathy for Derek. If he found it loud, he could only imagine how Derek felt. They were ushered to their table and Stiles spent every step waiting for someone to call out and reveal his secret, for someone to stand and point and for everyone else to laugh. It never happened, no one even seemed to notice their passing but he still lunged for his seat when he finally reached it. 

"I heard this place makes amazing Tom Yum Goong." Derek told him, having to lean in close to be heard. Stiles shivered at the soft brush of the alpha lips across the shell of his ear, almost missing the words. 

They browsed the menu, leaning into each other's space and whispering about what to order. They decided on getting a mix of food, a large selection to share and placed their order with the friendly waiter. Stiles had never actually been on a date, and despite living with Derek for the past few months, he found himself shy.

"So..um..." He trailed off, unsure what to actually say.

"Stiles," Derek chuckled, "just act normally. This is not different than when we're eating alone in the house. Just a change of scenery that's all."

"Right.." He muttered feeling foolish. Derek had probably been on hundreds of dates. 

"So how's school?" Derek asked casually, taking a sip of his water.

Stiles told him all about his latest essay, his nerves calming with every word. Derek listened intently, a small smile on his face. "What? Stiles asked at the look.

"Nothing, just haven't seen you this enthusiastic for a long time." Derek's smile grew. "I missed that about you."

Stiles returned the smile shyly, ducking his head down. Derek was the only person he knew that never minded his constant blabbering and always seemed to listen no matter the subject. 

The conversation flowed easily and Derek told him all about his work and how he'd come to own an auto shop. Stiles retold stories of his and Scotts adventures as children and Derek quietly told him some of his own. They talked for hours, picking at their food despite it going cold and Stiles admired the carefree way Derek laughed at his jokes and stories. The alpha didn't laugh enough. By the time they were ready to go, the restaurant was almost empty and the staff were in various stages of closing up. 

Stiles sat patiently as Derek went to pay the bill, still too self conscious to stand around in plain view. When he was done, Derek beckoned him over and Stiles hurried to his side. The evening had gone better than Stiles had imagined, but he still couldn't wait to get home. The got in the car and Derek turned the radio on low, filling the vehicle with the soft sound of jazz. 

"So, was I a good enough date to earn a second one?" Derek teased.

"Date hasn't ended." Stiles countered. The both laughed and Derek once again took his hand, only releasing it long enough to change gears. Stiles was lost in his own world, imagining all the things he wanted to do when they got home. Derek had told him he had a surprise in store and Stiles was eager to get home. He was watching the town pass them by, everything quiet and dark. He felt a small flutter in his stomach and wiggled on the smooth leather seat, the wet nappy chafing against his inner thighs and bottom. He sighed in relief when the reserve came into sight and leaned back against the head rest. Derek took the winding forest road with greater care than the concrete, his car too precious to damage and as the pulled up to the house, Stiles took a moment to admire the structure. It had been an emotional day when Derek had informed the pack of his plans, the betas speechless at the revelation. Derek rarely spoke about his family and treated the destroyed manor like something nasty, avoiding the clearing whenever possible. It had been quite a switch when he announced that he planned to live there. 

Derek pulled the keys from the ignition, the soft purr of the engine dying and leaving them in silence. He stepped out and rounded the car, his gentlemanly behaviour continuing even though they were home. Stiles accepted his outstretched hand and as he stood, he felt something heavy fall into his diaper. He froze in horror, praying it wasn't what he thought it was. Derek's nose twitched and he glanced at Stiles inquisitively before quickly looking away and Stiles knew is prayers were useless. 

"Umm, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll..ill be a minute." He stuttered, hurrying into the dark house, not even pausing to switch on the lights. The hard object against his ass mocked him with every step and he tears blurred his vision. 

"Stiles? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I..I'll meet you in the bedroom."

He left Derek confused at the bottom of the stairs as he tried to run to his bathroom, to hide in his sanctuary and burn with the shame that was coursing through him. As he rounded the banister, his hand gripping the wood, his nappy got heavier as another log slide out of him and he had to bite back a sob. He rushed into his bedroom and straight to his ensuite bathroom, walking awkwardly as the shit weighed the nappy down. He heard Derek coming up the stairs. Turning to shut the bathroom door, he watched in horror as Derek entered, his brows furrowed. 

"Stiles, what's going on?" He asked exasperated. "Everything was going to g great and now you can't wait to get away from me." 

"It's nothing Derek. I swear I'll only be a minute..just...just..." He trailed off.

"Does this having anything to do with your...accident?" His boyfriend asked gently, his voice soft and understanding. It was the last straw for Stiles and he broke out in tears, great gasping sobs that made his entire body shake.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles lay in his bed, cocooned beneath his duvet and refused to moved. He'd crawled under it last night, after the traumatising episode with Derek and ignored the wolf's attempts to talk him out. He couldn't face Derek. Not now. Not after...that. He'd broken down in the bathroom, wailing and shaking and at first, Derek had looked terrified, unsure how to handle Stiles' outburst. But then his face had smoothed out and his voice had pitched low and soft, soothing as he'd tried to calm him. He'd taken Stiles into his arms and down to the floor, cradling him against his chest and rocking him gently. Stiles had held on to his shirt and sobbed into his neck, covering the fabric of Derek's collar with tears and snot but the alpha hadn't seemed to mind. 

Derek had tried to reassure him that it was ok, nothing to be embarrassed about, it happened to everyone. But Stiles knew that was a lie. It didn't happen to everyone. Derek didn't piss and shit himself. His father didn't. None of his friends did. When he'd half yelled this to Derek, the alpha changed tactic, blaming the food. But Stiles knew that wasn't true either. Like with the urine, it wasn't that he didn't get to the toilet on time, it was that he didn't even know he'd needed to go. His body hadn't resisted the bowel movement like it naturally should. It was like his muscles just didn't work and the thick log had slide out without difficulty. 

Once he'd calmed enough, Derek encouraged him to undress and get in the shower, promising it would make him feel better. It hadn't but he'd done it anyway, needing to feel clean. Derek had turned his back as Stiles removed the nappy, shoving it quickly into the bin and cleaning himself the best he could before stepping beneath the hot spray of water and letting it run over him. He hadn't even heard Derek move until he felt the warm presence behind him. The alpha washed him carefully, whispering reassurances the entire time until Stiles was ready to get out. He'd dried him off and lay him down, grabbing a new diaper from the unit he'd bought to hold them in. With one look at the red, irritated rash around his bottom, Derek had shook his head, telling Stiles he was going to need to be changed more often to prevent it in future. Stiles had simply nodded in defeat and stared at the ceiling. 

With his crotch encased in padding and a fresh t-shirt, he'd stumbled through to the bedroom and onto the mattress, never uttering a word as he pulled the duvet over his head and blocking out the world. 

He had of course, grabbed his laptop and started researching the moment Derek had given up, returning to his own room after Stiles had refused to let him into his bed and what he found was terrifying. The internet had a range of diseases and ailments that could be the cause of Stiles' sudden incontinence, each one scarier than the last. It had given Stiles nightmares and a headache. 

For three days he stayed in bed, only eating and drinking at Derek's insistence. The wolf brought him plates of sandwiches and large glasses of juice, never leaving until Stiles had consumed it all. The alpha would always try to persuade Stiles to get up, to come sit with him and watch a movie but he just couldn't. He had no energy to move, no desire to leave the bed. It was like something inside him had turned off and all he felt was tired. 

"Right Stiles. That's enough. Get out of that bed right now or I'm going to drag you out of it. Your being ridiculous." Derek stormed into the room, his voice firm and demanding. 

Stiles didn't move, simply burrowed deeper and closed his eyes. He should have known that Derek wasn't bluffing, and without warning, a hand was around his ankle and he was yanked down the bed and off, landing on the floor with a thump. He stuttered in shock, his eyes wide. 

"Now, we have an appointment to see Deaton, were going to find out what's wrong with you. Are you going to get dressed?"

All he was wearing was his usual nappy and small tshirt, having not yet gotten the new clothes he needed. "Derek, Deaton's a vet, he can't tell me what's wrong."

"He knows enough about human physiology to give us a general idea if somethings wrong, and he has a friend at the hospital who can run any blood work he needs done quickly and discreetly. Who do you think I go to with a problem? I can't just walk into a regular doctors office." 

"But.."

"No buts Stiles. We're going. Now, are you going to get dressed?"

Stiles didn't want to go to Deaton, he didn't want the man knowing his shame. That was worse than going to his own doctor, who he refused to go to because the man had known him forever and the receptionist was a gossip and would certainly tell his dad he'd been. "No. No I'm not going." He turned to crawl back into bed but Derek was faster and before he'd even had a chance to drag himself to his knees, two hands were beneath his armpits and he was hoisted up onto Derek's hip, his legs guided to wrap around Derek's waist. 

"Derek!" 

"No Stiles, your being silly." 

Derek carried him downstairs and out into the car, ignoring Stiles' attepts to get free. They the left the house and Derek locked the door, pocketing the keys and Stiles shivered at the cold, his legs bare and his t-shirt not enough protection. They went down the steps and Derek sat him in the waiting car, buckling him in and closing the door. Stiles tried to open it but found he couldn't, Derek had put the child lock on.

"Derek seriously! I'm not going! For fuck sake, I'm not even dressed!" He cried in outrage.

"Stop swearing." Derek slide smoothly into the seat beside him, the car started and they drove off. "I asked you if you were going to get dressed and you said no. It's your own fault, if you hadn't been naughty and had done what you were told, you would be wearing your sweats."

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and turned away, tears threatening to fall. He couldn't believe Derek was doing this, it was so humiliating. 

"Stiles, I know your upset right now, but I love you and I just want you to be healthy." 

Stiles ignored him and continued to glare out the window, watching the streets as they drove through town. Just last night they'd taken a similar drive, both happy and excited, the atmosphere light. Now, you could cut through the tension with a knife. They arrived at Deaton's surgery and Derek pulled up to the back. He got his phone out and called. 

"Yeah, it's us. We're out the back.....ok thanks."

"Deaton's going to let us in. He said his reception area is full so.." Derek said as he climbed out.

Stiles turned red. He couldn't believe Derek was making him do this. And with a building full of people too. His door was opened and Derek lifted him out, carrying him once again. He ducked his head in shame, refusing to acknowledge that he was out, in a public place, in a nappy. They were let into the building by a smiling Deaton, the vet greeting them with a friendly smile. He led them into his examination room, the door having been closed thankfully and Derek sat Stiles on the cold metal table. 

"Now, what seems to be the problem."

The vet looked to Stiles but he just bit his lip and looked down, unable to speak.

"Well, it started..."

Derek went into everything, leaving out no details, including the embarrassing incident the night before. Deaton asked a few questions but otherwise listened. 

"Hmmm, there are a few medical issues that could be the cause. I'll take some blood work, get it checked. But first I'd like to do an examination. Stiles, if you could remove your t-shirt and nappy please."

Stiles sighed and pulled his top over his head. It wasn't the first time the vet had seen him topless, but he was hesitant to remove the nappy. He knew it was quite full, having not had it changed this morning and he didn't want the doctor to see that.

"It's alright Stiles." Derek soothed, laying a comforting hand on his thigh. "Just lay back." 

Stiles lay down and covered his face, mortified as Derek undid the nappy and pulled it off. 

"Here." Deaton handed something to Derek and Stiles felt the cold wet sensation of something washing his groin. 

"Lift your legs up Stiles." Derek said, even as he was pushing at his knees to reach his bottom. The wipes passed over his ass and he shuddered at the cold. 

"Stiles, I'm going to give you a quick examination and then Derek can help you get dressed again, OK."

Stiles nodded and stayed still as Deaton worked, opening his mouth and moving when asked. He grunted when the vet pressed down on his stomach, his bladder protesting. "Ok Stiles, lift your legs back up for me." His legs were once again bent up and back, his ass lifted of the table and the vet prodded around his hole. Stiles bit his already worn lip and his tears of humiliation leaked back into his hair. 

"Mmm, there doesn't seem to be much constriction." Two fingers slipped easily into his passage, another quickly added. "Can you squeeze your muscles for me Stiles?" 

Stiles tried, tensing his muscles as hard as he could. "No, nothing." Deaton stated. "What about your bladder Stiles? Can you feel any sensation at all."

Stiles shook his head and let his legs be lowered. "I have another nappy in the car, I'll be back in a second." Derek told them before leaving the room.

Stiles looked at the vet as he washed his hands. "Do you think.. Is it serious doc? Will I ever go back to normal?"

"If it any of the conditions I'm thinking off, the there are medications that can help you, so yes." 

"But?" 

"But I don't think it is any of them. From what Derek has told me and what I've seen so far, you don't seem to be showing any other symptoms. It's possible that it's either a medical condition I'm not familiar with or.."

"Or?"

"Or its psychological."

"Psychological? Like, in my head?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "What the hell could be wrong with me that I'm making myself.." He waved his hand, unable to say the words. 

"I don't know Stiles, I'm not a psychologist." 

Derek returned and quickly fitted the nappy, covering Stiles in cream before tying the tabs. "So?"

"So, I'll take some blood and then we go from there. I didn't find anything unusual or out of place in my exam, so we'll have to wait for the results." 

Stiles hated needles and buried his head against Derek chest as the doctor took three vials. "The results will take a couple of weeks, but I'll call you as soon as I have them. Stiles, I suggest you think about what I said." 

Stiles nodded and held his arms out for Derek, signalling for the wolf to lift him up. They said their goodbyes to Deaton and left. When they arrived home, Derek deposited Stiles on the couch and went to make them some food, not that Stiles was hungry. He spotted the laptop on the coffee table and pulled if forward. Typing in his problem, he started researching.

"What you doing?" Derek asked as he placed a bowl of chicken pasta and a glass of juice by his elbow, sitting back to eat his own.

Stiles took a sip of the cold drink and sat back with his food before answering. "Deaton thinks if there isn't a medical reason, there might be a psychological one. I was just doing a bit of research."

"What have you found so far?" 

"Nothing so far." 

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." 

Stiles snuggled into Derek's side, a large blanket wrapped around him and a pillow against his chest, refusing to think about the day.


	9. Chapter 9

In the weeks it took for Stiles blood work to come back, his muscle control started to get worse. He was using the diapers for all of his needs and his fine motor skills were failing and his reliance on Derek had grown. The alpha had taken to working from home, to be there for Stiles throughout the day and Stiles hated himself for that. Derek had worked so hard to make his business a success and have something that he loved, and now he was forced to step back and let others run it for him. He said he didn't mind, that he wanted to be there for Stiles but it didn't lessen the guilt he felt. 

"Stiles, time for dinner." The alpha called from the kitchen and Stiles sighed before rising. He used to love meal times, the banter he'd share with Derek as they ate. But now eating was mostly done in silence, Stiles unable to retain that enthusiasm in light of his condition. 

"Smells good." He commentated as he sat down. 

"Thanks. I made your favourite. Macaroni and cheese." Derek smiled. 

Derek had taken the changes to their lives in stride, doing what needed to be done without pause and without complaint. He happily fed Stiles at meal times, often making stupid noises and comments to get him to laugh, and he never seemed to resent having to clean Stiles during a change, when he'd filled the nappy with more than urine. 

"Thanks." Stiles smiled and accepted the kiss that Derek placed on his head. That was another thing that seemed to be changing. Stiles was never in the mood for sex anymore, despite his body's reaction to Derek. Every time Derek initiated anything, the large nappy would make its present felt as he moved and Stiles would be reminded of the fact that Derek cleaned his shit daily. If that wasn't enough to turn anyone off, he didn't know what was. It was the only thing Derek was not happy about but he understood that Stiles needed time. 

Stiles sat and obediently let Derek feed him, even though he wasn't actually hungry. The alpha alway made sure to feed him three times a day, whether he was hungry or not. He refused to let Stiles waste away or hide. 

"So I was looking at some stuff on the Internet," Derek started hesitantly. "and I found something that might give us answers."

"Oh?" Stiles perked up.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure. It was..well, it was basically about..regression."

"Regression?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "As in acting like a child?"

"Well saying it like that makes it sound bad, but yeah. Going back to a certain age." 

"And?"

"And, I think...maybe...that you're unconsciously regressing." Derek was staring at the bowl in front of him as he spoke and Stiles' heart clenched as he realised that the alpha was afraid of Stiles' reaction.

"Derek." He waited until the wolf looked up. "Thank you. For everything. I..I don't know what I'd have down without you."

"Stiles, how many times do I have to tell you that I want to be there for you? In any way." 

Stiles smiled and took Derek's hand, squeezing it in thanks. It was true, he didn't know what he would have done without Derek. His father certainly wouldn't have coped this well with Stiles' need to be taken care off so thoroughly and now that he was over eighteen, he was no longer on his father's medical insurance so he couldn't afford to get medical help. 

"So, what were you saying about regression?" Stiles encouraged. Even though he really didn't want to hear it, he didn't like that scared, worried look on Derek face when he wanted to speak.

"From what I've read, everyone regresses unconsciously when dealing with stress and anxiety. Maybe, your anxious about being an adult?"

"Dude, I've been an adult for the last two years! I grew up and have had to deal with more shit since Scott got bit than most adults do in there entire life." Stiles exclaimed.

"I know, that could be another reason. Maybe you became an adult too quickly, and this is your minds way of..reclaiming the childhood you lost?" 

Stiles could only stare at Derek.

"What!" The alpha asked defencively. "I took a few classes on human psychology in New York." 

"So you think, I'm regressing to what? A baby? Because of the last two years?"

"It's possible, I mean the mind is a weird thing, you've told me that yourself."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Your not going to like it." Derek shook his head and sat back.

"Just tell me." 

"I think...you should let it happen." he held his hands up as Stiles started to protest. "Hear me out. I think you should let it happen, until whatever your feeling anxious or stressed about is gone. Let your mind do whatever it needs to do to cope with whatever it's trying to cope with." 

"You think I should just...be a baby?" He demanded. 

"Yes." 

"And how am I supposed to do that? Just crawl around and say goo-goo gaa-gaa all day?"

"Stiles, you aren't the only person in the world that has regressed. Some people do it voluntarily."

"No. Thats just..No!" Stiles made to stand up and his legs faltered, giving way beneath him so that Derek had to reach out and catch him. 

"It's only going to get worse Stiles." He warned. "Just give in, let your mind fix whatever need fixing and then grow up." 

"Derek, I can't. Who the hell is going to want to look after me like that? Who the hell wants an adult baby around?"

"Stiles, I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't going to be there for you. I'm already changing you and cleaning you and feeding you. It's not really any different." Derek soothed. 

"But..your my boyfriend, I can't...how can you...why would you even want to?" 

"Because I love you. And I told you I'd be here for you any way you needed me and if this is how you need me then I'm there."

Stiles looked down at his useless fingers, unable to control them as he tried to fiddle with them. He understood Derek's logic in a way but he idea of being a baby, of letting himself be treated like that, was scary and humiliating. 

"I promise Stiles, I promise that no matter what you choose to do, I will always be here with you."

"Ok." He sighed. "Ok, we'll see what the results of my blood work say and then...if there's nothing medically wrong....we can talk about it."

"Ok." Derek kissed him gently, his hands stroking across his back and stomach. He tried to deepen the kiss but Stiles pulled back, shaking his head sadly, he just wasn't in the mood.

"No matter what Stiles, I promise." Derek swore again.


	10. Chapter 10

Deaton phoned them two days later with the results of the blood tests he'd had done. They came back clear and Stiles was at a loss. Was Derek right? Was he doing this to himself? After Deaton had hung up, the alpha had let him cry, holding his tightly against his chest and whispering against his hair that everything would be alright, they'd get through it. Stiles had nodded and yawned, tired despite it only being mid afternoon. 

"Come on, let's get you down for a nap and when you wake up, I'll make you some spaghetti bolognese. Sound good?" 

Stiles nodded and let Derek lead him upstairs, tucking him into bed. He fell asleep quickly and when Derek came to get him a few hours later, he felt a little better. The bolognese was ready and he sat at the table beside Derek.

"So, I was looking online and there a few things we can do and get that might help you feel more...babyish." Derek said.

Stiles spluttered, the food in his mouth going down the wrong tube. He hadn't expected Derek to jump into that conversation. 

"Umm."

"I just think it's a good idea to be prepared, that's all." The alpha defended himself as he wiped the sauce from Stiles' chin. 

"Yeah." Stiles agreed dubiously.

"So I was thinking, after this you could take a look and maybe pick some stuff?"

"I suppose." 

Derek talked while he fed him, telling him a little about the things he'd found. Most of it seemed harmless, just a few clothes and toys, things to make Stiles feel like a baby, without actually making him seem babyish. He could handle that and it might just be enough to satisfy his anxiety. Once the dishes were washed, Derek carried him through to the living room. Stiles had complained, saying that he could still walk but Derek had simple shook his head. 

"Baby's can't walk Stiles. Remember you have to think like a baby as well as act like one." 

Stiles had huffed and turned his head away. Derek sat down on the couch, cuddling Stiles on his lap and pulled the laptop closer. He fiddled around on it for a few seconds before a website appeared and a selection of Stiles thought was onesies came on the screen. He leaned forward and his eyebrows rose in surprise. They didn't seem so bad, they mostly looked like pyjamas. He could wear those. 

"So I thought you'd like to pick a few, you know, for wearing around the house." Derek looked at him expectantly.

"Sure." Stiles smiled. He'd always loved hanging around his dad's house in his pyjamas as a teen so this wouldn't really be that different. He scrolled through the the selection, adding the ones he liked to the basket and then sat back. "What else?"

"Well, we should probably go over rules and stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"If your going to be a baby, then you need to act like one. So you should do things like crawling around and lifting your arms to get carried. You should have a set bedtime and nap time as well."

Stiles nodded. Again, that didn't sound so bad. "Ok, sounds manageable." 

"And you need a parental figure. Now we could involve your dad, he's the obvious choice seeing as I'm your boyfriend and you might find that weird..."

"NO! No, I don't want my dad to know." 

"But..."

"Please Derek, I can't have him knowing...please."

"Ok. But you have to listen to me. If we do this your way, you have to do it properly."

"I will, I swear! Just..don't tell my dad."

"Ok. Then let me think about things and we'll discuss it tonight. Right now, I think you should take the time research. There's an actually Adult Baby community and that'll give you some insight into how to act and the kind of things that will happen."

"Ok." Stiles smiled, feeling better than he had earlier. This being a baby business seemed easier than he'd thought. Maybe he could do it and be back to his usual self in no time.

Derek put him on the floor, in front of the coffee table and kissed him on the head. Stiles leaned back and caught Derek's lips, initiating the intimacy for the first time since their date. Derek groaned and took advantage of Stiles' mood, cupping his head and falling over him, forcing Stiles back against the carpet. They both laughed and Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, smiling up at the alphas face. 

"I honestly don't know what I did to deserve you." He whispered. No one else would have given Stiles the care and attention Derek had. No one else would have wanted him with his condition. 

"I don't know either." Derek teased and rubbed their noses together. "Now, are we going to...or should I get up before it gets hard?" 

Stiles laughed a little at Derek's pun and bit his lip. He wasn't really ready for sex or anything sexual but he didn't want Derek to lose interest either. Once he was back to normal, he wanted his and Derek's relationship to continue the way it had started but if Derek got bored, would he he stay? Would he look for someone else to give him what Stiles couldn't?

"Take me to bed." He smiled, to afraid to risk Derek leaving him because Stiles was a basket case. 

Derek grinned and scooped him up, rushing him upstairs. Instead of the bedroom however, he deposited Stiles in the bathroom and left, promising to be back in a moment. Stiles pulled his top off, thinking Derek wanted to have a shower. He understood, the nappies made him feel dirty and he always wanted a shower after every change, despite it being pointless. He turned as Derek entered, seeing a small bag in the alphas hand.

"What's that?"

"Have you ever had an enema before?" Derek asked.

Stiles hadn't but he knew what they were and his eyes widened. "No! Why?"

"Well, I think we should start giving you enemas every few days. It would help ease your mind, if you knew that there was nothing inside you when we have sex and also, it'll mean you won't be going in the nappy anymore." 

Stiles liked the idea of not shorting himself. He liked that idea a lot. "Does it hurt?"

"It gets a little uncomfortable but it's not actually painful. More just a pressure in your stomach."

He could handle that if it meant never having to poop in the nappy again. "Ok."

Derek grinned and lay the bag on the counter, pulling everything out. There was a large bag and tube with a nozzle on the end and a small bag of powder. He took the jug the Derek kept beneath the sink - he never understood what that was for before - and filled it with hot water and a few spoonfuls of powder. The water turned murky and bubbled. 

"Ok, take the nappy off and get on your hands and knees in the shower."

Stiles did as he was told, shivering at the cold from of the tiles beneath him. He watched as Derek held the bag up and added the watery mixture before refilling the jug, this time only half way and with cold water. He added that to the bag and carried it carefully over to Stiles. 

"Are you ready?"

Stiles nodded and ducked his head down, preparing himself for the worst. He felt the plastic nozzle enter his body, it shape and texture not unlike the toys he'd used before. The plastic glanced off his prostate and his cock gave an interested twitch. Once Derek had stopped pushing the tube in, there was only a moment before the water flooded his stomach. It felt strange and when he moved he could hear the sloshing as the water whirled inside him. He couldn't help but giggle and shake his ass, enjoying the sensation. 

"Stop that." Derek laughed, his hand Landon on Stiles bottom with a gentle smack. Stiles just turned back and grinned, causing Derek to shake his head. "Almost done."

The strange feeling soon turned uncomfortable and Stiles started to feel bloated, his body unable to contain the liquid. "Derek!" He groaned.

"It's ok baby, it's supposed to feel like that. Just hold on." Derek soothed, his warm hand rubbing circles across his back. The nozzle was pulled free and Stiles thought it was over, until something else, something larger was pushed in. 

"What...? Derek?"

"It's a plug baby, you have to keep the water in for three minutes. Don't worry I've set a timer." Derek knelt down behind him and encouraged him to lean back against his chest, his distended stomach looking obscene. Derek lay rows of kisses across his shoulder as he rubbed the stretched skin. "Almost done baby, your doing so well. I'm so proud of you." 

Stiles almost preened under the praise, leaning his head to the side to give Derek easier access. He watched as the alpha's hand slipped beneath his bloated stomach and gripped his cock, stoking the length to hardness. Stiles moaned, his hips pumping. It had been to long since he and Derek had done anything sexual and he was sure to cum embarrassingly fast. The alarm blared and Stiles jolted, startled by the sudden noise. Derek stood and helped him to his feet, leading him over to the toilet. 

"Umm." Stiles hesitated were he stood, unwilling to sit and empty his bowels with Derek present. 

Derek rolled his eyes and smiled a little. "Stiles, what wrong?"

"I just..it's embarrassing."

"Why is it embarrassing. I do this everyday. I'm not embarrassed. Why should you be? It's a natural bodily function. Do you think I don't shit?"

When said like that, Stiles couldn't argue. It was all true. He couldn't explain why it embarrassed him but he knew he had to push past it. He nodded before turning and letting Derek remove the plug. 

"Good boy. Now sit down and let the enema do its work and then we'll do another one, OK?"

"Ok." Stiles closed his eyes and breathed, letting his body relax. The watery stools flew out of him and he cringed at the noise it made as it hit the toilet water. 

"It's ok Stiles. Your doing good. Just relax." Derek's voice soothed and a soft hand ran through his hair. He leaned into the touch and sighed. Once he was finished, Derek stood him up and cleaned him, kissing his shoulder gently. Stiles rubbed his cheek against Derek's shoulder and let himself be led back into position for the next enema. It was much like the first, but Derek made him keep it in for five minutes this time, rubbing his cock while they waited. Stiles was just about to cum when the alarm went off and he groaned, his aching shaft bobbing as he stood, looking angry and red. 

"Only one more and then were done baby." Derek promised as he led him to the shower for another enema. Stiles sighed and nodded, leaning his head against his flat hands. Derek filled him up with only water this time, slightly colder than the last two, making the cramps worse. He sat up and Derek took him in hand, teasing his cock with slow steady strokes. 

"Derek!"

"What baby? What do you need?"

"Please, I need to cum!" 

"Almost done baby, just a few more minutes. You can wait a few more minutes for your alpha, can't you?"

"Yes."

"Yes what baby?"

"Yes alpha."

"Good boy." Derek growled and took Stiles' mouth in a bruising kiss, completely at odds with the feather light touches to his shaft. After another five minutes, in which Stiles felt like he was going to burst if he didn't cum soon, Derek lead him to the toilet and pulled out the plug. The water ran clear and Stiles smiled shyly at Derek. The alpha knelt down and grinned before taking Stiles' erection into his mouth, sucking the organ into his throat and growled. Vibrations shot through Stiles and he cried out, his cock exploding in a series of small spurts, costing Derek's tongue and mouth with semen.

"See baby, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Stiles' grin matched Derek's as they stared at each other, their eyes blown wide with lust. 

"Come on, it's been too long since I was inside that sweet ass of yours." Derek wigged his brows stupidly and Stiles laughed, his whole body shaking.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles woke up feeling lighter than he had the day before, his body sated and his mind a little clearer after yesterday's decision. He could do what needs to be done, he could be a baby for a while and let his anxiety fade. If he plays the role properly, there shouldn't be anything for him to be anxious about. He still wasn't too sure about Derek being the parental figure, it would be weird when it came to sex, but he really couldn't let his dad find out how much of a failure as an adult he'd become. 

He rolled over and sat up, yawning loudly. Derek had certainly made up for their weeks of abstinence last night. At first Stiles hadn't really wanted to do anything, but as things progressed, he'd started to feel..alive almost. Like whatever had switched off inside him, had turned on again, even for a little while. He knew it was only a temporary fix, the depression he'd settled into too severe to be wiped away by a night of passion. But it had been a start. He threw his legs over the edge of the mattress, needing to get up as he felt Derek's cum leaking from his loose hole and filling the nappy the alpha had placed on him in the early hours of the morning. He pushed himself up and took a step, only to fall as his legs gave way beneath him. He grabbed at the bedside table as he went down, pulling it with him and the lamp crashed to the floor.

"Stiles?" Derek called in a panic. The sound of running feet could be heard as the alpha raced from the kitchen, where he had no doubt been making the breakfast he'd promised, bounding up the stairs two at a time and into the bedroom. "Stiles! What happened?"

"I don't know, I got up and I just..fell. My legs gave out." Stiles explained.

"Stiles, this isn't the first time that's happened. I thought it was just your clumsiness, but..maybe it's not."

"No, it's fine. I just...it was probably just muscle cramp or spasm or something." Stiles denied. He had already lost the control of his fingers, he refused to believe he was losing control of his legs as well. 

"Stiles..."

"No Derek ok, just..no!" Stiles snapped at the alpha, pushing past him but didn't get far before a gently hand gripped his wrist, turning him back. 

"Stiles," Derek pleaded. "I'm sorry. Please. Don't shut me out again." 

The look in Derek's eyes sent icy shards of guilt through Stiles' heart and he sighed, pushing himself into Derek's space and wrapping his arms around his waist. Derek immediately returned the hug, his face buried in Stiles' neck. 

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap I just..I'm scared of getting worse." Stiles mumbled against Derek's naked chest, his lips gliding over the soft flesh. He could feel the heat from Derek's body seeping into him, the hot press of his flesh against his chest and arms and Derek's breath fogging against his neck. "I don't know what to do Derek. I don't feel like me anymore." He admitted in fear.

Derek stroked his hand down the length of his spine, stopping at the edge of the nappy around his hips. "You're still you Stiles. And nothing that happens could change that. And if this gets worse we'll adjust. But you need to trust me Stiles. You need to let me help you and I can't do that if you don't let me in." He leaned back and took Stiles' face in his large hands, his thumbs wiping the tears that had fallen from his face. 

Stiles nodded, feeling pathetic. He always seemed to be crying lately and he was sick of it. Derek smiled and kissed his forehead. "Ok, let's go down and eat the amazing breakfast I made before it gets cold and then we can chill in front of the telly and talk. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Stiles gave him a small smile and took his hand as the left the room. When they got to the kitchen, he saw the breakfast Derek had laid out. Sausage, bacon, toast and scrambled eggs. Orange juice, apple and, of course, coffee. Everything was dishes up and spread around one place setting. He was about to ask Derek about that when the alpha took a seat and pulled Stiles into his lap, a smile on his face and his eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Have I told you how happy I am that you came to live with me? That you make this place feel like home?"

Stiles chocked a little, unable to speak after Derek's deceleration. He still found it amazing when the wolf told him he loved him. Still unable to understand why anyone would want a freak like him. He shook his head in answer.

"I couldn't believe it when you said you'd move in with me. I think I grinned like an idiot for the rest of the day, unable to stop." Derek laughed a little, the short sound happy and light. "And then you were here. With me. And I..I just couldn't believe it wasn't a dream."

"Derek...I love you too you know."

"I know." The alpha kissed him sweetly, lovingly before pulling back and reaching for the nearest plate. Stiles dutifully took the piece of sausage he was offered, licking the juices from Derek's finger and earning a moan from the wolf.

They sat like that for a long time, Stiles eating the delicious food Derek hand fed him, stealing kisses wherever he could reach. Neither minded when the food went cold, enjoying the closeness rather than the meal and Derek told him all about the time he got his first apartment and the mess he'd been without his sister. It had made Stiles laugh to hear, and he'd felt a little better knowing that even Derek wasn't perfect.

Derek carried him through to the living room, leaving him on the couch while he grabbed their drinks and a throw cover. He climbed in behind Stiles, leaning against the cushions and manoeuvred them so that Stiles lay between his thighs, the warm blanket over him and his hot alpha behind. Neither was interested in the television but Derek put it on for background noise, instead they continued to talk about their childhoods and their families. 

"My mom would have liked you." Stiles told him quietly after telling Derek about all the things he's loved to do with his mother. "She would have been happy to see me with someone so..wonderful."

"If she was anything like you, I would have lived her too." Derek kissed the side of head, his fingers tracing patterns on the skin between his t-shirt and his nappy. He could feel the bulky padding growing heavier, the urine soaking through. 

"I um, I think I need to get changed." He admitted shyly. 

"Have you filled it already?" Derek teased, his hand sliding beneath the diaper edge teasingly. "Maybe I should check?"

"Derek!" Stiles squeaked even as the wolf's hand disappeared into the sodden mess, cupping his cock firmly and applying just enough pressure to make it twitch with interest. 

"Mmm, seems someone likes what I'm doing." Derek purred in his ear, gripping his cock and tugging it to hardness. The rough fingers encircled his girth and squeezed, stroking the length of him in a tight grip. Stiles moaned and bucked his hips, thrusting his cock deeper into Derek's hold. Their breathing got heavier as the alpha ran his thumb across the moist head, fingering the slit and spreading the precum around. 

"Derek! Please." Stiles begged.

"Ahah baby, that's not what you should call me." Derek ran his other hand across his chest, taking a pebbled nipple between his fingers and tugging it harshly. "Try again."

"Alpha." He sighed.

"That's right baby. God, you have no idea what it does to me to hear you say that in that sexy, breathless little voice of yours." He growled against his ear. 

Stiles bit his lip as his orgasm built, the pressure in his balls increasing and his cock throbbing. Derek scrapped his teeth across his neck and scratched his human nails across his nipples, the small flare of pain making Stiles cry out. "Are you going to cum for me baby? Are you going to fill that dirty nappy with your load? Let me feel it baby boy, cum for your alpha." 

Stiles cried out, clenching Derek's wrist and forearm as his body bowed. The orgasm ripped through him like a shockwave, his nerves tingling and his blood boiling in his veins. "Good boy. That's it, let it out. Good. Such a good boy for your alpha." 

Stiles whined as Derek continued to fondle him, stroking the skin and tugging on the space hair he'd regrown. His body was too sensitive but his cock was making a valiant effort to rise. 

"Come on baby, let's get your nappy changed and then we can play some more." Derek hoisted him up, his own hard cock poking against Stiles thigh were it wrapped around Derek's hip. The went up to the bathroom and Derek lay him on the rug, pulling the soiled nappy from between his legs and spread them wide. His head lowered and he licked a wet strip from the tip of his shaft to the base. 

"God Derek! Don't do that, I'm all dirty." Stiles complained. He tried to shove the wolf's head away but the alpha just pinned his hands to the side of his hips and continued to lick his crotch. 

"Not dirty." He mumbled. "Pure. Unfiltered."

"Wha...what do..you mean?" Stiles squirmed as Derek took the top of his penis into his mouth and bathed it, twirling his tongue around the head and shaft. 

Derek ignored him, his eyes closed and a look of bliss on his face. "Derek!" Stiles grumbled. The wolf opened is eyes and they were red, glowing intensely. He opened his mouth and let Sties' half hard cock escape. 

"You aren't dirty here Stiles. It's..its you. Unfiltered or diluted. Your scent and sweat and urine, it's all you and it's arousing."

"You..you like that?" He asked incredulously.

Derek nodded slowly, a look of uncertainty crossing his face. "I've always liked it. Ive always wanted to bury my face here every time I've changed you and just..breath you in. To wolves, scent is..its everything and, well, this is usually a part only couples share. Does it freak you out?" The alpha bit his lip and looked at Stiles with a worry in his eyes.

"It..it doesn't freak me out per se, it's just, sudden."

"I'm sorry." Derek pulled back looking crestfallen and Stiles reached out to grab him, fisting his hands in the wolf's hair.

"No! It's fine..I just need..I just need to get used to it. I wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"It's fine Stiles. It's weird. I sometimes forget that your human." He smiled slightly as he stood up, moving to the cupboard he'd stored the nappies. Grabbing a new one he turned. "It's so easy to be with you, you understand me, both parts of me, better than most." 

"Derek, I swear it's fine. I love you. All of you and if you have things you need to do, wolf things that are instinct or just something that you need, then please, tell me. I want to be everything to you to."

Derek guided him down and started applying the nappy cream. Stiles had to admit, he loved how soothing it was. Once the nappy was in place and Derek helped him up, he cupped the back of his neck, joining there foreheads and whispered, "You all ready are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a been a bit longer, I've been working extras but I've tried to write a little here and there.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles was laying on the couch, his head feeling like someone was trying to force their way out of his skull. All morning Derek had made him read article after article that he'd printed off the internet, information about the infantilism; real life blogs from people who practise the lifestyle; studies about different paraphilia by psychologists. Anything and everything Derek could find that he thought might help Stiles understand what he was going through, he printed off and shoved in Stiles' hands to read. And now he had a headache from information overload. Though none of the information described anything like what he was experiencing. Derek had shrugged and said that maybe it just wasn't common enough for it to be documented when Stiles he queried. 

So now he was left to think it all over while Derek had pooped out to his office to grab a package he'd had delivered and all Stiles wanted to do was go to bed and sleep his pain away. He'd tried getting up but his legs had faltered, forcing him back onto the couch. It was the third time today. He'd tried holding on but had only reached as far as the single chair before he'd run out of things to hold on to and had been forced to crawl back to the couch and wait for Derek. He reached over and took a large sip of the juice and a piece of cut up apple that Derek had left him with. 

He was finally swaying between consciousness and sleep when Derek returned, three large boxes in his arms. The alpha kicked the door shut, making it bang in its frame before coming to lay the boxes on the coffee table. 

"Hey baby, you ok?"

"S'eepy." Stiles mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

Derek grinned and placed a kiss on his head. "Well I have a few little things for you. Why don't we take a look and then I'll take you up for a nap? How does that sound."

"Uh huh." Stiles nodded and curled his body around to watch as Derek opened the smallest of the boxes. From inside he pulled out a cute little wolf toy, black and grey with glowing red eyes.

"Look baby, I got you a wolfy." Derek cooed, bobbing the you by his face. Stiles smiled and reached out, pulling the animal into his arms and snuggling down further into the cushions.

Derek turned back to the box and pulled out a few more toys - a fox, a tiger and an elephant. He lay the toys beside Stiles and pulled the second box forward, using his alpha claws to read through the tape. From inside this one he pulled out several large baby bottles, big enough to hold at least half a litre of juice. Next came pacifiers of all colours and Stiles frowned a little. He didn't remember them ordering this stuff. Once the contents were laid out and the box set aside, Derek tore open the last one. 

"This is my favourite." Derek grinned excitedly and Stiles chuckled a little. The alpha looked like a kid on Christmas the way he was tearing through the packaging. He pulled out a wade of fabric, thin and soft looking. When he stood and let it fall open, Stiles noticed that it was one of the onesies he'd picked online, a wolf one with a hood with ears, socked feet and hands and a tail. "Shall I put it on you now?"

Stiles nodded, to tired to actually worry about the implications and let Derek lift him from the couch. The alpha made sure to grab the wolf, as well as a grey dummy from the table before striding to the bathroom. He lay Stiles on the mat and quickly removed his t-shirt and nappy, licking his lips as he stared at Stiles' naked form. Stiles' eyes drooped and he yawned, clinging to the wolf you against his chest as he fought to stay awake. 

"Aww baby, it's ok, you can go to sleep and I'll be quick ok. Then Daddy will take you to bed." The alpha whispered, his large warm hands rubbing soothingly across Stiles' skin, lulling him to sleep. He felt something press against his lips, wet and warm but hard and he opened automatically, sucking the object. A pacifier, his mind supplied. It was quite relaxing, the rhythmic suckling, helping him to drift further. He could feel Derek washing him clean, the warm feel of the cloth against his groin and bottom, before a hot, tight mouth enveloped his hard shaft. He didn't even realise he was hard. Derek sucked him gently, slowly bobbing his head as he rubbed Stiles' sides and thighs. He could feel his cock throbbing, his balls drawing tight but it was a secondary feeling, like a dream. His body tensed as he came, a soft cry, muffled by the dummy, breaking the silence and Derek chuckled before kissing his forehead. 

"Did you like that baby? Did you like playing with Daddy?"

"Yeah." Stiles answered sleepily. 

"Good boy. My good little baby." 

Derek slipped the new nappy on and Stiles felt the soft feel of the onesie encasing his legs. Derek pulled him into his lap, cradling against his hips while he slide the arms in place and carried him out of the bathroom. When Stiles felt the smooth, cool sheets of his bed, he sighed happily and went to role over, the wolf toy still held in his clutches, but Derek wouldn't let him, pinning him in place with one hand while the other played around, doing up the buttons, from his groin to his chest. 

"There we go sweetheart, Daddy's all done. Now you can sleep."

"N'ght Daddy." Stiles sighed and rolled into his side, his brain hazy and full of cotton.

"Night baby boy. Daddy will come wake you up in a little bit." The alpha whispered with a kiss to the head before the gently sound of the door closing could be heard. 

***************************************

True to his word, Derek came to wake him later, picking him up from the bed and jostling him awake.

"Come on baby, time to wake up." 

"Noo! I' s'eepin'" Dtiles whined around the dummy even as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and tucked his head against his shoulder.

"Well, Daddy made you some yummy din-dins and if you go back to sleep now, you won't sleep tonight and tomorrow you'll be one cranky baby." Derek told him pleasantly.

Stiles frowned at the way Derek was speaking, like he was an actual baby. "Umm? Derek?" He asked hesitantly, pulling the dummy free. "Why are you talking like that?"

"I thought we might as well get into the role. You were alright with it earlier." The alpha said defensively. 

"But, I'm not..." He wasn't sure what to say. 

"You want to get better don't you?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then you have to start trying Stiles. I can't do it all myself." Derek frowned and sat him at the kitchen table, taking a seat beside him. Stiles looked at his plate to see the chicken and pasta that Derek had made had been all cut up into little bite size pieces and was sitting on a plastic plate with avengers around the border. A child's plate. Beside it was a child's spoof to match which Derek picked up. 

"Ok, open wide." Derek smiled as he scooped a piece of chicken onto the spoon and held it up to Stiles' lips. Stiles opened his mouth automatically and let Derek feed him, his mind in turmoil. He understood what Derek was trying to do, but he didn't like it. 

Derek fed him happily, making stupid noises every time he held out the food and beaming when Stiles reacted. Once they were done, he replaced the plate with a matching bowl filled with jelly and fruit and the process started all over again. When the food was gone, Derek carried him through to the living room and Stiles' eyes widened. Everything had been moved around. The coffee table was gone and the seats had all been pushed back to allow for a large play mat to be placed in the centre of the room. On the mat were various toys, cars, books and crayons. The television was on low, on some kids channel that Stiles' had never heard of. 

Derek placed him in the centre of the mat and took a seat on the edge. "So, you've obviously noticed I've been busy." He said with a blush.

"Uh yeah! Derek, what the hell..."

"Don't swear! It's rude." Derek commanded.

Stiles' eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. 

"Now, I know this is a lot at once, but I want you to get better Stiles and I know that you'll just keep putting it off if I left it up to you. So I went ahead and did what needs to be done." Derek spoke calmly, his tone firm. "I've set up a few rules that you need to follow and hopefully, soon, things will go back to normal."

"What rules!" Stiles spluttered. 

Derek pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and silently handed it over, his face set with determination. Stiles all but snatched the paper and began to read.

\- No touching your diaper. Only Daddy can change or adjust it.  
\- Eat everything on your plate or no treats.   
\- Bed time at 8. No exceptions.   
\- Nap time at 2. No exceptions.  
\- Tidy away all your toys.  
\- No touching your pee-pee. That's only for special times with Daddy  
\- Drink all of your juice.  
\- Listen to your Daddy. He cares about you very much.   
\- No big boy words.  
\- Tell Daddy when you've used your diaper.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Stiles cried, outraged.

"No Stiles, I'm not. This is what needs to be done whether you like it or not. Now there are only two choices. Either we do this, or you go back to your father, because I refuse to watch you get worse." Derek snarled, his eyes flashing red. 

"Derek! This is ridiculous!" 

"No, it isn't. This is what you need. This is what your body is turning you into. You can deny it, you can fight it, but in the end Stiles, it won't matter. I love you. I want to spend my life with you. But I refuse to let you bury your head and ignore this, to brush it aside like you have done with every injury and accident in the past." Derek stood and began to pace.

"But I...I don't want to be a baby Derek." Stiles whispered, tears flowing freely from his eyes. 

Derek knelt before him, gathering his face in his hands and using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "I don't want you to be a baby either Stiles. I want my boyfriend back. But right now, this is what we have to do." Derek soothed. "Can you do this Stiles? For us?"

Stiles bit his lip and stared once again at the 'rules'. He knew Derek was right, that he would have merely ignored it all until it went away just like he did anything else unpleasant in his life. But it still hurt. He looked up into Derek's beseeching eyes and sighed. He could do it for them. He could do it for Derek. 

"Yeah." He sniffled. "Yeah, I'll do it."

Derek beamed and grabbed Stiles into a hug, peppering kisses across his head and neck. "Thank you baby. Thank you. It won't be long, you'll see." He whispered lovingly. 

Stiles closed his eyes in defeat and gripped Derek's t-shirt, holding on tightly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter and chapter 14 mark a turning point in Derek and Stiles' relationship.

Stiles spent the rest of the evening in silence, unsure what to say. Derek had tried to engage him in play, pushing the trucks across the mat while making vroom vroom noises but Stiles had merely raised an eyebrow in response. He understood what was expected of him, he just couldn't bring himself to act like it. Derek had sighed after a while, giving Stiles a disappointed look before standing and going to the kitchen, muttering about doing the dishes. 

With a sigh, Stiles turned to the items around him. All children's toys, designed for toddlers. Cars and trucks, books and teddies. Colouring pages and crayons. He picked on of the colouring books and flipped through, surprised to see that the pictures were actually pretty complex, full of twisting lines and intricate designed. He rolled on to his stomach and grabbed the crayons, getting comfortable as he settled down. He spied the grey dummy he'd lay aside, sitting by his wolf toy. With a shrug he picked it up and popped it into his mouth, suckling contented as he flipped to the first picture. 

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, colouring in and letting the world around him fade away. It was actually pretty good, letting his worried and troubles go. By the time he'd finished the first five pages, Derek had returned, sitting contently on the couch and watching him with a pleased smile on his face. When the alpha noticed Stiles looking, he crawled over and lay beside him, propping himself up on one arm while stroking Stiles' messy hair with the other. 

"What you doing baby?" 

"Col'ing." Stiles mumbled around the dummy. He found it easier to talk like a child when his mouth was full. 

"Mmmm, that's pretty good. What is it?" Derek asked with interest.

The picture was easily distinguished, the colour perfectly added, not bit over the lines but Stiles knew Derek was also trying to play a role so bit his tongue against the sarcastic comment that threatened to break free. He looked at the picture and mumbled. "A ho'se"

"A horse! So it is. Well done. And what noise does a horse make?" Derek cooed.

Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes, bristling at Derek's patronising tone. "'Ne'gh." 

"That's right, good boy." Derek praised him, kissing his head and stroking the nape of his neck. "I made you a bottle. Would you like it?"

Stiles looked at Derek, seeing the seriousness in his eyes. This was a trick question, a test to see if Stiles was ready to commit to the role. He nodded slowly and Derek beamed, rising above him and scooping him up into his arms. He took him to the couch and lay him down, wrapping him in the blanket and making him comfortable before going to the kitchen and returning with a bottle of what looked like milk. He took the bottle when offered and burrowed deeper into the couch while Derek flipped through the channels and stopped on a film, Ice Age 2. 

"There we go, we'll watch this and then Daddy will give you a bath. Does that sound ok pup?" Derek smiled fondly.

"Ye'h" 

Stiles let himself get lost in the film, enjoying the peace and comfort. Every now and then Derek would tilt the bottle, encouraging Stiles to drink his milk before going back to stroking his calves that lay across the alphas legs. When the film ended, Stiles was disappointed, he wanted to watch the next one. "N'xt 'ne!" 

Derek chuckled. "No sweetheart, time for your bath."

"De'ek!" He whined. 

Derek's face went firm. "Stiles! That is not what your supposed to call me." 

"B't..."

"No buts. Next time Daddy will have to give you a spanking for being naughty. Understood?"

Stiles nodded, dejected. He still remembered the last time Derek spanked him and he wasn't in a hurry for a repeat. 

"Good. Now, don't spoil the good mood we have going. Let's go get you in your bath and then we can have a story before bed."

Stiles glance at the clock on the wall. It was only just after seven and he was about to complain that it was too early but remembered the 'rules'. 

Derek carried him up to the bathroom, stopping to grab a bag from the hall cupboard on the way. He sat Stiles on the tiles floor and turned to the bath, starting the water. From inside the bag, Derek pulled out a bottle and poured a generous amount into the water, creating a mountain of bubbles. Once the bath was a quarter the way full, Derek stopped the water and turned to Stiles.

"Ok little guy, time to get you out of that outfit."

Stiles grit his teeth and bit his tongue against the rude words that he wanted to spew and let Derek undress him. The onesie was thrown in the wash basket and the nappy disposed off and Stiles was carefully lifted into the tepid water.

"Jesus. It's freezing!" He yelled. It wasn't, not really but it wasn't hot either. 

"Stiles! Don't be naughty! No big boy words." Derek chided. 

"No, seriously! It's fucking freezing!" He tried to get back up, to pull himself from the water but Derek held him down with a firm hand on the shoulder.

"Stiles! What did I say about using big boy words? And naughty words at that!" Derek reprimanded. "That's twice now baby, twice you've used bad words to Daddy today."

"Fu...."

"Do not..even...dare." Derek spoke silently, his voice low and firm. Stiles' mouth snapped shut, trapping the words he was about to utter with a single gulp. 

"Now I understand that this is knew, that we have to learn and adjust but I will not have my baby boy speaking such filthy language. After your bath, you will be punished. You need to learn Stiles."

"I'm sorry ok!" Stiles quickly apologised, his voice full of panic. He didn't want to get punished, not again. "I won't swear again, I promise. Please don't spank me again!"

"Stiles, I don't want to punish you but how else are you going to remember? How are you going to change your behaviour enough to become a baby?"

"I don't know ok! I don't know! I don't want to be a baby and it's hard for me to even pretend. But I'll try."

"I know you will and I'm going to help you. That's why you need to be punished." 

Derek picked up a soft white wash cloth and gently started to wash Stiles, making sure to clean everywhere from his face to between his toes. Once he was finished he placed a second cloth, folded and dry, against Stiles' eyes and he felt the cool water being poured over his head. He couldn't help shiver in the chilly bathroom, though he suspected his coming spanking was also a factor. Derek was careful to keep the water and shampoo out of his eyes, holding the cloth securely to catch any stray drips while he worked. Once Stiles was clean, Derek grabbed two large towels from the rack and lay one on the rug. He lifted Stiles from the bath, his face set in stone and lay him down. Stiles bit his lip, tears threatening to fall. He hated upsetting Derek, hated seeing that look in his eyes. The alpha wasn't angry, just disappointed. With gentle hands he dried him, running the fluffy towel across his skin until it flushed pink and dry. Stiles was then lifted again, along with the slightly damp towel beneath him and carried through to his bedroom.

"Derek..."

"Don't." The alpha replied, his tone tired and sad. Derek sat on the edge of the bed, placing a Stiles on his feet beside him and lay the towel over his lap. 

"So you don't get my jeans wet of you pee." He explained without a hint of emotion and Stiles felt a pang in his chest. Of all the times he'd changed the diapers and put up with Stiles' incontinence, Derek had never once been cruel about it. He flushed in humiliation. Derek directed him across his lap, his large hands feeling impersonal and cold compared to earlier. 

"I'm going to spank you ten times for using bad words and another ten for using big boy words. I want you to count each one and thank me for helping you be a better baby. Do you understand?"

"Ye..yes." Stiles hiccuped, tears streaming freely now down his face. 

"Good." 

There was only a slight pause before the full force of Derek's hand collided with Stiles' behind. The alpha seemed to be using his full strength, rocking Stiles' body with every blow until he was forced to brace his hands against the floor or risk falling off. He wouldn't have minded fall, escaping the harsh beating, but he knew it would only delay the inevitable. When Derek promised something, he delivered. Stiles had trouble counting, his voice cracking and faltering due to the pain. It was like his ass was burning, red hot and bone deep. 

"That was ten Stiles. Ten more to go."

Stiles chocked back a sob, his face covered in snot and tears and drool. "Please." He begged, unable to take any more.

"Almost over pup." 

Derek started again, ranging the hits across each cheek and down his thighs. He knew he'd have bruises tomorrow. He'd stopped counting, unable to do much more than scream but Derek never reprimanded him for it. By the time it was over, Stiles' whole body aches and his bum and thighs felt like they'd been cooked. Derek absently stroked his thumb across the joint were ass met leg and ran his fingers through Stiles' sweaty hair, murmuring something that Stiles ignored. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and pull the covers over his head, forget this day had happened. 

"You did well Stiles. I'm proud of you. Now, can you tell me why did I have to spank you?"

"I..I..."

"It's ok baby, take your time." Derek soothed. 

"I..I used bad words."

"And?"

"And...and big...big boy..words."

"That's right. And why aren't you allowed to use them?"

"Because..because I'm a..baby."

"That's right. Your my little baby boy and babies don't use those words." Derek whispered simply, his voice pleased. "Now, shouldn't you thank Daddy for helping you be a good boy?"

"T..than..k you." Stiles cried heavily, his body shaking. 

"Your welcome baby. Now, let get a nappy on and a clean babygrow, and then in to bed." Derek lifted him carefully, laying the towel on the bed before placing Stiles face down on top. He left the room and Stiles the corner of the fluffy blue material to wipe his face. He didn't know what was wrong with Derek, but he was seriously starting to consider going home to his dad. He turned his head away as Derek returned, ignoring the alpha as he sat beside him and applied a cold cream to his bottom and thighs. 

"Ok baby, roll over for me and I'll get your nappy on."

Stiles rolled over and spread his legs, lifting his bottom to allow the nappy to slide beneath him. The rough material irritated his sensitive skin, sending sharp points of pain shooting through him. He bit back a wince as he lowered himself back onto the bed. 

"Good boy." Derek praised but Stiles just looked away. 

Derek leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against his lower stomach, his hands caressing the inside of his thighs. "I don't like it when your upset with me Stiles. I only want you to be happy. To be safe and to care for you. To love you."

"Der..Daddy...you hit me. It hurt. Lots." Stiles whispered, trying his best to use limited words so as not to set Derek off again.

"I know baby and I'm sorry. I..I lost my temper and I should never have punished you while angry. I promise, that will never happen again."

"Then..why?"

Derek didn't speak, his face buried against the skin of Stiles' stomach. Just when Stiles thought he wasn't going to speak, he felt the low rumble of his word vibrate through him.

"I'm scared. I've seen you fight werewolves and Chimera. You've faced down alphas and never once faltered. Never doubted yourself. No matter what, you've never let anything beat you." Derek turned his head, his chin digging into his muscles and stared into Stiles' eyes. "But this, this has turned you into someone..I've never seen. You..it's like you've given up. You aren't fighting. You aren't..you won't do what needs to be done and I just..." Derek got up, kneeling over Stiles with a look of frustration and worry. "Why is that Stiles? Why is it that, when it comes to everyone else, when everyone else needs you to be something or do something, you're right there, front line and ready. But when it comes to you, when it's your life or health on the line, you give up. Why is that?"

Stiles didn't know what to say. Everything Derek was saying was true. He'd lost count of all the times he'd had to face off against angry supernaturals, to make life and death decisions on a moments notice. He'd never balked. Never turned away from a fight. He'd always stood his ground and did what had to be done. Until now. 

"Derek.." Stiles cupped the alphas jaw, running his thumb across the stubble. "That's..different."

"It's no different Stiles. It's your life, and you have to fight for it or..or you might as well just lay down and..." Derek ducked his head down, burying his face against Stiles' throat. "I can't watch you waste away. I can't watch you give up, not now. You..you're the only thing that's kept me going Stiles, when I've just wanted to lie down and let it end, you've pulled me back up. You've been my rock. Please, please let me yours." 

Stiles bit his lip, his hands cradling Derek head against his neck. He didn't say anything because he wasn't sure what to say. He understood what Derek was saying, he understood what Derek wanted but he just wasn't sure if he could do it. All those times he'd come up with a plan, throwing himself into danger, was so save himself, his friends and his town. This time though, Derek was asking him to be something he wasn't, to let go of the control he'd battled for his whole life. He wanted to get better. He had plans, lots of plans and he finally had Derek but...he just couldn't be something he wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek 'spanks' to help him learn to speak like a baby, using the pain as a reminder, when in reality he beats Stiles and it's nothing short of domestic abuse. Stiles DOES NOT agree with the method, DOES NOT consent to the spanking but doesn't fight it because Derek is stronger than him. He believes Derek's excuses afterwards because he loves him and Derek plays on Stiles' belief that he is emotionally stilted and can't use his word, lashing out aggressively instead.


	14. Authors note

Hi. I'm very sorry that nothing has been posted lately, unfortunately life and work seem to be getting in the way. At the moment I'm so tired that my mind is completely blank so nothing new is being written. However I have a holiday coming up (woohoo) so will hopefully get time to continue this story.   
Thank you all for your patience and hope to update soon.


End file.
